Healer of his Heart
by pottermum
Summary: Ginny returns to England with a bruised heart. She is intent on concentrating on her career, with no time for romance. Until she meets a troubled Harry Potter. Can these two heal each other?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in June when twenty year old Ginny Weasley happily left St Mungo's. She'd just come from a meeting with her future clients, and it had all gone well. All the women had seemed interested in what Ginny had to say, and were happy with the plans that Ginny had laid out. All but one of the ladies had made an individual bookings with her to discuss things further, and they all wanted to continue with the group meetings. This was something that Ginny actively encouraged and looked forward to herself.

Now, all she had to do was set up the cottage the way she wanted it. If Ron and his friends came over as he said they would, and helped her set up over the weekend, then by Monday, she would be all set for her first appointment.

Since she was feeling so happy, Ginny thought she might indulge in some retail therapy. She wasn't a huge shopper, having been brought up with not much money, but today felt like an occasion to celebrate. Maybe something for the cottage, or maybe something just for her. Who knew!

Ginny set off at a jaunt. She was just deciding whether to go to Diagon Alley, or hit Muggle London, when she noticed two older men push their way through the people on the sidewalks. They appeared to be in a hurry. Oh well. She rummaged in her bag for her sunglasses, looking as she walked.

"Miss Weasley? Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny spun around, and when the two men charged towards her, she had to contain the impulse to run. Her fingers slipped around the wand in her bag, keeping it close.

"Yes, I'm Ginny," she answered them hesitantly.

By now they were upon her. Ginny once again cursed her petite frame. These men weren't overly tall, but still towered over her. Ginny sensed no danger in them. The taller of the two seemed older, more bookish, kind of like a professor type. The other one seemed like a wild one, with charm. The smile he threw at her now confirmed that fact.

"We want to hire you for our nephew," he said.

"Your nephew?" echoed Ginny.

Her fingers had found the sunglasses and she pulled them out of her bag and placed them on her head. She sighed. Guys looking to hire a masseuse. For another guy. Obviously some people thought she hired herself out for services above and beyond massaging. With a shake of her head, she walked away.

"We got your name from St Mungo's, they said you were young and upcoming, and with some new brilliant ideas. That's what we need for Ha- our nephew," said the wild one.

"Guys, I don't know what to say. Surely they told you I'm now only working with expectant mothers and babies?"

"We did some checking, and we know you used to do regular people while you were training in Paris. The hospital said you were one of the best they'd ever seen. Our nephew is a special situation, so we hoped you might consider making an exception for him. Please?"

The anguish in the older man's voice made Ginny pause for a couple of seconds. Then her heart hardened. There was no way she was taking on an adult male. Her heart had been shaken too hard from a close encounter with the wrong kind, and it had taken her a long while to recover. She didn't want to set herself up for anything more right now.

"I'm sorry guys, but I've just booked myself solid for the next few weeks. Come Monday, I'll be so busy, I won't know what day it is," she told them.

"That's fine. That means you're available now. Please, can't you just come and see him?" begged the wild man.

They followed beside her, trying to break her down. They were actually starting to unravel her, because Ginny was beginning to actually like them. Their concern for their nephew was obvious, and they weren't above offering her bribes. The wilder one poured on the charm, while the older man dealt with the facts.

"Look guys, I just don't do regular physical therapy any more. It sounds like your nephew has some special kind of problems. I really don't have any qualifications that can help him."

"Yes, he's seen lots of doctors. They've sent him to psychiatrists and psychologists, Muggle and Magical. We need to try something different. We need fresh ideas, a new outlook. If you'd just come over and see Cub-"

By now Ginny had worked out that professor man was Moony, and the wild man was Padfoot. Their nephew was Cub. No explanations for these crazy names were forthcoming, and none was asked for.

"Look, if I thought I could help you, I probably would. You both seem like nice guys, and I can tell you're worried for Cub. But I can't help him. I'm sorry."

"Just come and meet him," said Padfoot.

"I can't," said Ginny.

"We haven't even explained what he's been through yet. At least listen, and then if you can't help, you can't. We're just asking you to try," said Moony.

"Guys, I can't," said Ginny.

"One meeting. We'll pay you a hundred galleons for half an hour, how's that? I swear, as a Marauder, if you can't help, we'll never bother you again. My word," said Padfoot, seriously.

Ginny looked at him, and just knew he would stand by that vow, not that she knew what he meant about being a Marauder. She was caving. Rarely had she ever met any one who was as stubborn as she was, but these two were whining, and being charming, and bribing her. She adored them for their effort.

"I'm sorry, guys. No," said Ginny firmly, walking away.

Two hours later, her good mood had gone. She had tried to continue with her planned shopping, but couldn't get the two men out of her head. She ended up wandering aimlessly, and that wasn't something Ginny enjoyed doing. She Apparated home to the cottage, but now, instead of seeing her future plans and feeling optimistic, Ginny only saw the work ahead that the cottage needed.

She potted around, trying to get the men out of her head. Finally, in exasperation, she went and grabbed her bag. She pulled out the dog toy Padfoot had given her, remembering what he had said.

"It's a Portkey. If you change your mind, activate it. When you arrive, you'll need to look at this bit of paper. I-I hope you change your mind, and agree to help us, Ginny. I really feel like your our best hope."

Ginny sighed. 'Well, a girl is allowed to change her mind, right? I'll go and check it all out, then come home. What's the harm? He's just a guy!' she thought to herself.

Ginny liked guys. She had six brothers, after all, so she'd been around them all her life. She even tended to get on better with guys rather than girls. She didn't understand the need for all the primping and gossiping.

But then she'd met Josh. He'd been referred to her boss for physical therapy. He was a Quidditch player, recovering from an injury. As Ginny had been concluding her training, he'd been handed over to her for several sessions. Right off, he'd judged Ginny as a sensualist, a woman who loved to touch. He'd loved those qualities in her.

So he'd said.

Ginny shook her head to rid herself of the painful memories. She'd left Paris and returned home to London. Her life was on an uphill track, and she didn't want to do anything to unsettle that.

Again she hesitated. From what Padfoot and Moony had told her, Cub had been through a terrible ordeal. It sounded like he was suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome. It was sad and awful. But Ginny had no knowledge or skills to help someone in that situation. With deep misgivings, Ginny activated the Portkey.

She whizzed away, coming to a halt somewhere in the city. She sensed she was near Kings Cross Station. Remembering Padfoot's second bit of advice, she looked at the piece of paper balled up in her hand.

"Sirius Black lives at number twelve, Grimmauld Place," muttered Ginny. She looked up.

Within minutes, the group of three apartments had expanded to include another one. A light flicked on. Before she could change her mind, Ginny headed for the door. As she reached it, it opened.

Padfoot was waiting for her in the entry hall. "Thank you for coming. I'll pay you right now."

"Oh, shut up. That kind of money is ridiculous. I told you I don't do bribes. I also don't do miracles, understand?" she stated.

"That's not what we heard," said Moony, coming down the hall to greet her.

"Well, you heard wrong. This is so out of my league. But I'm here, and I'm holding you to your vow, got it?" asked Ginny, looking at Padfoot.

He nodded solemnly. Ginny looked at Moony, who also nodded.

"I'm Sirius, and this is Remus. Come in, please," gestured Sirius, gesturing down the hall.

Ginny moved along. This house was obviously old, had probably been the family home for a long time, Ginny supposed. She thought of the Burrow, her childhood home. It was quite far removed from this place.

"So, Cub?" asked Ginny.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a nervous look. Remus shook his head slightly, causing Sirius to nod in reluctant acceptance.

"He's in the lounge. Through there," pointed Remus.

Ginny looked at them for several seconds, then nodded and left. From what she'd seen, it looked like the house had been freshly painted. As she peered around into the lounge, her immediate thought was that it was a man's room; it lacked a woman's touch. It was all dark furniture, with hardwood floors. Heavy rugs covered the floor, and a bar stood in the corner. The smell of firewhiskey was in the air.

At first she didn't see him. Even so, she let out a sigh of relief. The threat that had worried her, that she would care about a man who would hurt her again, who would form preconceptions about her and her profession, that wasn't going to happen with this man.

She sensed his mood. She could feel it pulsating in the room. She couldn't help, but let her healing powers out. This man wasn't going to hurt her, or even care about her. Just one look at him had Ginny's heart fill up with deepest compassion. The hurt coming off this man was almost unbearable for her. She could only imagine how it was for him.

She moved closer.

He lay on the lounge, an arm over his eyes. His dark hair was messy, as if he had run his hands through it a lot. In frustration; despair? His shirt and jeans hung off him, as though he hadn't eaten a meal in ages.

He removed his arm, and for a brief second their eyes met. His beautiful emerald eyes were dead, showing no emotion. He put his arm back over his eyes.

He didn't acknowlege her. He simply called out, "Moony. Padfoot. Get her out of here."

He didn't yell. He wasn't rude. It was just cold and exhausted.

Sirius emerged in the doorway. "Take it easy, Harry. We just wanted you to have a talk with Ginny, here."

Ginny suddenly realised why the man had seemed familiar. Merlin's beard. He was Harry Potter.

Harry may have been the younger of the three men, and certainly right now, the weakest. Yet he came across as the authority figure of the three.

"Forget it. All of you, just get out. Leave me alone."

Ginny almost found it amusing, seeing the two older men wilt.

She took a step closer to him. She suddenly realised that Harry hadn't even really looked at her since that first quick glimpse. Or his uncles. His eyes were smudged with weariness. He spoke in a low voice, laden with pain. Ginny now knew why the place was so dark. Light made the pain worse.

She shooed Sirius and Remus out. "Just let me talk to Harry for a minute, okay?"

Remus sighed. "Maybe we were wrong. I don't know if it's a good idea, leaving you alone with him."

"I'll be fine. Go," she said, shooing them out.

They warily agreed to give her a short time. They left, shutting the door. Ginny turned around, and found herself caught in the glare of angry, gleaming emerald eyes.

Ginny relaxed. Nice guys she had to worry about. This tortured, sullen man, she could handle in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry heard her voice, but it just hurt too damn much to focus. Trying to talk hurt. The slightest movement made him want to throw up.

"Harry, my name is Ginny. Your uncles asked me to come," she said softly.

"I don't care who you are. Just go away," he said, softly, but with steel.

"Sorry, I can't do that. You see, I told your uncles I would at least try to help you. And here I am," said Ginny, cheerfully, but keeping her voice low.

He heard her talking. Her voice was low, soft and soothing. Sexy. Whoa, where did that come from? Most of her words didn't register, because nothing was really registering in his brain right now. He just knew she was still there.

He sensed her moving around. A floral fragrance filled the room. He opened his eyes a fraction and moved his arm. And through the scissor-like pain that thrashed his skull, he caught a glimpse of long, golden-red hair and a petite curvy body.

"I don't want you to waste any energy on talking, but I do need to know what the headaches are about. Your uncles haven't told me much. Are you injured? Did you get hit on your neck or head? Is that the cause of the pain?" Ginny asked quietly, moving behind him.

"No. Not injured. Hell." Harry grimaced, clenching his teeth. "No more talking. Go away."

"I will," assured Ginny. She didn't. "Are you taking any medication for the migraines?"

Harry sighed. "I've taken everything. Potions, pills, you name it. I quit taking them all. They make me feel worse. Now- Get. Out."

He decided if he had to throw her out himself, he would. He'd probably throw up if he tried to do any real physical movement, and end up shaking and sick from the exertion, but he would do it.

Ginny seemed to understand that this time he meant it, for she turned away and left the room. He heard muted talking, so he assumed she was farewelling Sirius and Remus. He heard the door close, and sighed in relief.

He tried to be still, concentrating on his breathing. A child's face showed up his mind, a haunted look on his face. His heart hurt just as much as his head.

Harry was sinking deeper into the pain when he heard her voice again. He opened his eyes to see her rummaging in a bag.

"No," he said.

"Hush now," said Ginny in a soothing tone as if she were talking to a child. "Close your eyes."

"For God's sake, do I have to get up and throw you out of my house to get you to leave," he demanded, wincing at the pain.

"Harry," said Ginny sweetly, "Close your damn eyes and quit fighting me. I'm nobody you need to worry about. Just shut up and let go."

It was such a ridiculous thing for someone to say to him, that momentarily he was too startled to respond. In that time, Ginny turned off the lamp and waved her wand, lighting up several candles around the room.

"Okay, lady, you're done. I don't know what the hell you...I...oh. Oh...oh my god."

She touched him.

She must have knelt at his head, because her fingers were on his temple. Cool, smooth fingers ran over his temple and forehead. She stroked the narrow spot below his eyebrows, then the vee above his nose. She soothed some light-scented oil into his forehead, then into his hairline.

He opened his mouth, intending to swear at her, to threaten her once again. However, the only sound that came out of his mouth was a groan. A weak vulnerable groan.

Her fingers sifted into his thick dark hair, fingertips gently massaging the skin. The pads of her fingers were soothing.

"I can't make a migraine go away," Ginny said quietly, "But if we can get you to relax, you'll be able to sleep it off. You're so tense with the pain, it's making it worse. I'm just going to expand the sofa so you can lay comfortably, and I can get to your body more easily."

Harry opened his mouth to reply to an unintended innuendo, when he felt the sofa expand. He turned to lay on his back.

Ginny worked, and kept on working, behind his ears, down the sides of his neck. She stopped to get some more of the oil, and she started over, from the tips of his head down to the side of his neck. Harry couldn't believe it, it was like she was pulling the pain right from him.

His headache didn't immediately disappear. But the feel of her fingers distracted him from the pain. Her fingers brushed over closed eyes, over his cheekbones, and scrolled down to his jawline.

He'd never had a woman touch him this way. He'd never felt this...connection. He felt as if she was on the other side of this dark abyss that he had fallen into. He felt relief, that he wasn't alone, not anymore. It was as if she knew the most intimate side of him, something he'd let no-one else see.

Harry had demons. Demons from his past. He thought he was done with all that. Until his latest Auror mission, and his failure to protect a child had brought all those demons back.

But damnit, he didn't want her to know that side of him, so he didn't understand his relief. He didn't let people in, get too close. He just wanted to be left alone. But he felt himself slipping, and slipping further. Into her touch. Under her spell.

He would give her the moon, as long as she kept touching him. All the physical therapy and counselling he'd been through over the last few months, nothing had helped with the pain. Nothing had come close.

Until Ginny.

His eyes were closed, and he could feel sleep coming. Real sleep. The kind he desperately needed. The kind where you sank into a deep, safe stillness and felt free enough to just...let...go.

Ginny waved her wand, and extinguished the candles. With another wave, she gathered them all up in a box. With a final glance at Harry, she tip-toed out of the room, where she was pounced upon by Sirius and Remus.

"I'll be damned, he didn't kill you," said Sirius, in surprise.

Ginny smiled. Even though she didn't know him well, she thought it was a typical Sirius comment. Shaking her head, she said, "He's asleep."

Both Sirius and Remus shook their head. "He can't be. He doesn't sleep much any more. That's part of the problem," said Remus.

"Well, he's asleep now. And hopefully, he'll clock up a few hours of serious rest, pardon the pun," said Ginny to Sirius.

Sirius and Remus were looking at her as if she was a goddess. Best to nip this in the bud right now.

"Look, it wasn't anything special I did. I can't cure a migraine. I just eased away some of the pain so he could get some sleep. Anybody could have done what I did," she said.

"But no-one else has been able to help him. And he's seen lots of people," argued Sirius.

"Look, I'm pretty sure he'll feel lots better when he wakes up, as long as he gets a few hours of solid sleep. Does he live here with you both?"

Remus shook his head. "I live near Devon, with my wife. Sirius and Harry live here."

"Oh, I grew up near Ottery St Catchpole," said Ginny, smiling at Remus. He nodded.

"I can't believe you got him to sleep," said Sirius, in awe.

"Don't," said Ginny. They were looking at her as if she was an angel of mercy, which was funny, but too ridiculous to continue. "Honestly, I got here at the right time. He was probably ready for sleep."

"The hell he was," said Sirius, peacably.

"Yeah, well, I won't be coming back. He made it quite clear that he doesn't want me around, so this was definitely a one-time deal," said Ginny, firmly.

Her fingers were starting to ache a little, and she just wanted to go home and take a shower. She had sensed a darkness in Harry, and the healer in her couldn't resist drawing some of it out, to give him some peace. But now she would pay the price.

"But you'd come back if he asked you to?" asked Remus.

"He won't," said Ginny. She gathered her bag and headed for the door.

"But if he did..." persisted Sirius.

"Yeah, well, then maybe I could see if I could fit him into my schedule. And only if I thought he was asking, not being pushed into it by you two. If-"

She didn't get any further as the two men descended on her, one either side, grinning from ear to ear. She got a smooch on each cheek before she could stop them.

"Thanks Ginny, you're the best."

Ginny blushed. "You guys..." she said, shaking her head as she laughed. "Bye."

She Apparated to her cottage. She took a shower and tried to relax. Her shoulders were knotted with tension, and she tried to let the steaming water ease it away.

Slowly, she felt her muscles and tension – and her heart – start to simmer down.

Touch was erotic. That's just the way it was. She couldn't touch someone intensely, with the kind of touch required if she wanted to help someone, without responding herself.

So, helping Harry had turned her on. Nothing new about that. Nothing interesting. Nothing she needed to be worried about. Right?

It was Josh who had made her feel cheap and immoral. As if her sexuality and sensuality were a weakness in her character. Ginny knew that was rubbish. But damnit, the hurt was harder to shake than fleas on a dog, even after all this time.

In her head and her heart, she believed that touch was the most powerful sense. Almost everybody responded to being touched – the right kind of touch. People could go hungry, could go without sleep, could suffer all sorts of deprivation.

People who went without touch for a long period of time seemed to lose a part of themselves. Touch seemed to enable a body to rest. It seemed to remind even the most lost soul that there was something on the other side of loneliness – the wonder of connecting, of someone who reached you emotionally.

Ginny's thoughts turned to Harry. Ginny thought he reminded her of someone who had been deprived of touch. It was as if he had lost touch with himself, because he'd become so isolated from human contact. He'd actually responded fiercely to her touch, as if he needed it badly. Her mind tried not to wander over his weary, yet handsome face. Over sinewy shoulders, who had carried burdens too much for a boy; shoulders that had carried a man's load..

Thinking of Harry and all he had been through, brought up her own demons. After opening the Chamber of Secrets in her first year at Hogwarts, her parents had chosen to send her to Beauxbatons, 'for a fresh start', they told her.

The lingering guilt, and the feeling that she was being sent away as a punishment, hadn't helped at all. Instead it felt like 'out of sight, out of mind'. Ginny wasn't sure she could ever forgive her parents for sending her away. To this day, there seemed to be a divide between Ginny and her family. Ginny knew a lot of it was on her, but she couldn't change how she felt.

Tom Riddle. Voldemort. Ginny gave a shiver. She rarely thought about that time anymore. Counselling had brought her some closure, that an eleven year old, surrounded by four seemingly over protective brothers, could feel lonely enough to write in an enchanted diary. That for nearly a whole year, no-one – brothers, classmates, teachers, had noticed anything wrong with Ginny. A quiet, reserved, pale girl, who was usually boisterous and outgoing. No, the blame was not with Ginny, she had been told that often enough.

Harry had fought Voldemort and won. It came with a price. Ginny thought grimly that it was something they had in common. The healer side of Ginny had sensed that his darkness went back many, many years. She wondered what had triggered it lately, that had seemingly brought it all back.

She tried to meditate. Instead, every time she closed her eyes, she saw a chamber of stone snakes. She saw red eyes, boring into her very soul. A man leaned over her. His eyes changed to burning green eyes, staring hungrily at her. He opened his mouth to lick her lips, but it was no ordinary tongue. It was a forked tongue, like a snake's.

Ginny sat up, breathing heavily. Working on Harry was bound to bring up painful memories she had worked too hard to get rid of. Thankfully, she wasn't likely to see him again.

Ginny had decided before she met Harry that she was going to concentrate on her new mothers and their babies. Babies reacted to touch, even in the womb. Mothers instinctively rubbed their bellies. That first skin on skin contact was so important after the birth. Babies had no darkness, only light.

Ginny longed for the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny had just returned from dinner at the Burrow when Remus fire-called her.

"Can you come over for Harry again?"

"Can't," she said.

"He asked for you," said Remus.

She believed that as much as she believed the twins when she was younger, when they told her to 'trust them', as she had tried a new item they had invented.

"Look, if Harry calls and asks me to come, I'll set up a time with him. Tonight, I've got things to do, like wash my hair," said Ginny. A girl's oft used excuse.

"This is about your hair?" asked Remus, incredulously.

"No, it's about me not believing Harry asked for me," said Ginny, cheerfully.

"Oh. Okay. Bye," said Remus.

Ginny got changed into some casual clothes, and was trying to decide what colours she wanted to paint the walls when she heard a voice in her fire. She leaned down and saw Sirius's face.

"Ginny! Did I mention the last time I saw you that I think I might be falling in love with you?"

Ginny laughed. "I swear, you two! The answer is no. I'm not intruding anymore on Harry, unless he asks me himself."

"Come on, Red! I'm actually quite a catch. I'm wealthy and handsome, what's more does a girl want? I've never been tempted to marry, but for you-"

"You know, that's quite an offer, but the answer is still no," said an amused Ginny.

Sirius sighed. "Ginny, please. Harry is in real trouble. He did really well for a couple of days after you left, but now he's worse. I don't think he's slept in twenty-four hours. To see him sitting in that dark room, doing nothing, well, it's killing me and Moony."

"If you guys can't get through to him, why on earth would you think I could do anything? I can't just go over there and bully him-" started Ginny.

Sirius interrupted. "You did before!"

"He was so bad he probably would have let the devil in if he thought he could help," said Ginny, defiantly.

"You're the only one who has even made a dent in that pain of his. You're our godsend, Red. Our angel. Our-"

"Stop, I don't want to hear another word!" said Ginny, exasperated.

"So how soon can you get here?" asked a cheeky Sirius.

HGHGHG

Harry stood under the pelting hot shower and closed his eyes. He might have decided to give up on eating and sleeping, but nothing would keep him from a shower. Sometimes twice or three times a day. The hotter the better.

He lazily ran the washcloth over his body. His fingers traced the locket scar he had on his chest. Seared forever. Just another reminder of his encounters with Voldemort. He ran the washcloth lower, over his once taut abdomen. There was no taste in his food; so what was the point in eating?

He ran the cloth lower, feeling his lower body come to life. Not that he ever imagined having sex again. To get it up and follow through meant caring about someone. He knew that wasn't going to happen again. Still, for some reason, it seemed important to him that everything was working down there.

When the hot water started to cool, Harry turned off the shower and stepped out. He moved gingerly. He took his second step, and stopped. Just that slight movement had left him feeling dizzy and disorientated. He placed both hands on the basin, and tried to breathe through his nose.

Another headache was coming. Harry knew he had to get out of the bathroom and settled somewhere safer. He needed the sanctuary of his bedroom. Yet, right now, the ten feet or so he needed to take to get there, well, he might as well be walking along the Great Wall of China.

From what seemed like a distance, he heard Sirius call out to him. "In here," called Harry, hating the weakness in his voice.

Maybe Sirius could help him get to his bedroom. Harry leaned over, his hands on his knees. Beads of water fought with beads of sweat; both running down his face. He needed a towel. He'd get it...in a minute.

"Harry?" called Sirius.

Harry could hear the worry and protectiveness in his voice. He knew Sirius and Remus felt angry at anyone and anything that hurt him. He also knew that they were willing to do anything to make it better, despite Harry telling them there was nothing they could do.

"You can come in," said Harry.

The door opened. Harry straightened, not wanting to see the worry in Sirius's eyes again, when he saw Harry in pain.

"Hey, Harry, look who's – oh, shit," groaned Sirius.

Harry saw a petite figure with red-gold hair standing in the door frame. Brown eyes studied him; made him think of chocolate. Freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose. A soft, sweet mouth.

Harry remembered her. She was a woman that was hard to forget.

Her gaze met his, then dropped below his waist, then shot straight back to up to his eyes, a blush on her cheeks.

"Aw, damn, Harry, I'm sorry we barged in," said Sirius.

Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He was sure Ginny had noted all the scars and marks on his body; as well as the main event.

"Well now, did I forget calling for a physical therapist?" he asked, sweetly. Dangerously.

"Cub, I told you, she's not like the other PT's. She more like a masseuse."

"Yeah, I remember," said Harry, looking Ginny in the eye. "Well, that's one part of my body that I know is still working fine. So go on home."

Ginny sighed. Harry thought she'd be pissed off, but instead she looked amused. "Sex would probably be the best thing for you right now, but you're out of luck. I've had no training in that," she said.

"Really? No training, you say," quipped Harry.

Sirius was watching them both warily, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Well, aren't you feeling spicier today," she said.

This banter seemed to lift his spirits. "So, you're trained as a physical therapist, but you gave that up to become a masseuse. What the hell for?" asked Harry.

"So I can get my hands on naked men, of course. Why else?" quipped Ginny back to him.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so damn...zesty. He realised he'd have to try harder to annoy her.

"I think you wouldn't have any trouble getting your hands on naked men, without having to bother guys who aren't interested," he said, leaning against the sink.

"You know, you're right. Getting naked men is easy. But easy guys never turned me on. I like a challenge," she said, her brown eyes blazing.

"A challenge to you is barreling into a guy's house who never asked you?" he said.

Ginny smiled. She knew what he was doing. "Not usually. But I'm making an exception for you because you're so darn adorable that I want to get my hands on you. What can I say? You really get my wand in a knot, cutie."

It was such an outright lie, that Harry stood there with his mouth open, starting at her. His eyes narrowed. "You're so full of shit, I can't believe it," he snapped.

"What makes you think I'm full of shit?" she snapped back.

"Because you're not even remotely promiscuous," snapped Harry. Merlin knew how he knew that, even after hearing her talk about all the naked men. She just didn't come across as easy. In fact, beneath her frisky, tough facade, Harry sensed a vulnerability in her.

Ginny's hands formed into small fists, and she placed them on her hips. "How do you know I'm not promiscuous?"

"All right, so I don't know it. I don't know you. But I bet it's been awhile since your last lover," said Harry.

For a brief millisecond, Harry caught something in her eyes. Never mind the gorgeous hair, and the hot body, and all that sensuality reeking from her. Harry somehow knew he'd hit the spot.

Ginny flipped her hair. "For all you know, I'm happily married and have been having sex three times a day with my husband. Four on the weekend."

Sirius gasped in amusement. Both Harry and Ginny ignored him, their eyes on each other.

"You're married?" asked Harry, shocked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not married. Look, this is getting us nowhere. How did we get so far off topic? Do you want another head rub? You've got another bad headache coming on, don't you?"

Harry could feel it. This one was going to be bad; he could tell. But for a brief moment, he'd forgotten. He'd almost forgotten his pain, his injuries, his depression. That he was standing naked in front of her, except for a towel. Forgotten that Sirius was in the middle of them.

She'd distracted him, something no-one else had been able to do. It shook Harry up. He dropped the teasing tone.

"You're right. I've got another headache coming on. But I don't need anyone's help to handle it."

Without another word, he stalked down the hall to his bedroom, where he firmly closed the door without looking back. He didn't cast the locking spell, he didn't need to.

No-one called after him. No-one tried to get in. Harry knew his uncles meant well, and they both seemed taken with Ginny.

He sighed. He really didn't mean to take out his surliness on her, but something about Ginny really bugged him. Really, really got to him. The problem was weird and unsettling. But not complicated.

All he had to do was stay away from her, right? Piece of cake.


	4. Chapter 4

By ten o'clock the next morning, Ginny's cottage was full of people. As promised, Ron had brought several of his friends over to get the cottage in readiness for her first appointments on Monday.

Ginny had meant to help them, but she had been up late, washing walls the Muggle way. She'd needed a project that would force her to think of anything other than Harry. He was hurting, she knew it. He refused to let anyone help him, she knew that too. So at two this morning, rather than pace and worry about the big jerk, she decided to wash the walls. And the floors. And the fridge.

Ron's best mate Neville was outside with her brother George. They were taking care of the garden for her. Ron had promised Neville was a genuis when it came to plants, so she gladly left that in his capable hands. All she'd asked for was a little retreat to meditate and enjoy a cuppa when she needed it.

Ron and Dean, a fellow Gryffindor, were taking care of the painting. Dean, who was a talented artist, had already offered to paint some kind of mural on the main wall, where she would hold her group meetings. Ginny simply asked for something calming. She had decided on different colours for each wall.

Another one of Ron's dorm-mates was Seamus Finnegan. He and his building partner, Anthony Goldstein had already knocked down a wall, and were about to move another one. Then they were putting in some privacy screens.

Zacharias Smith was sorting out the plumbing side of the two big baths Ginny wanted. Lee Jordan was setting up a sound system to be streamed throughout the ground floor.

Ginny glanced up the stairs at the sound of feminine laughter. Her sisters-in-law, Angelina and Fleur had asked if they could set up her private rooms upstairs. Angelina's friend Alicia was a decorator, and Ginny had always thought Fleur had exquisite taste. She was glad to hand that side over to them, with the only instructions being 'no pink'. They, along with Ginny's friend and Fleur's sister Gabrielle, had just returned from Diagon Alley with all sorts of bags.

So the little place was a hive of activity, and Ginny sat there, at her kitchen bench, eating a grapefruit as she watched everyone around her. She had served a full breakfast for everyone who had been there since nine, but she hadn't had a full breakfast like that since she left Beauxbatons.

Her eyes darted here, there and eveywhere. By twelve o'clock, the cottage wasn't recognisable. The walls were painted in soft bright colours. Dean's mural, depicting a forest with a lake, and a rainbow breaking through the clouds, simply invited one to sit and stare. Neville's garden was easy maintenance, with a charming meditation garden, complete with a bubbling water feature. Ginny could easily envision having her baby massage classes out there on a sunny morning.

Seamus and Tony had set up the rooms perfectly. Ginny's other sister-in-law, Penny, had flooed over about eleven, and offered to set up one of the massage rooms. With magic and a bit of muscle, everything had come together by early afternoon. They had all refused any sort of payment, saying they were happy to help a member of the Weasley family.

Ginny was truly grateful. She had stayed in the kitchen, supervising and cooking. The guys had scoffed down two apple pies as soon as they were done. She decided to bake another one. Bill was coming over later to put up some wards. She was pretty sure her parents would pop over for a look too.

Her sisters-in-law came giggling downstairs. "Ah, Ginny we have all finished. I am sure you will be happy with our work, oui," said Fleur, hugging Ginny.

"Merci, mon ami," said Ginny, returning the hug. "Thank you, all. I can't wait to see it. I just hope-"

Ginny's words were cut off as Gabrielle started talking wildly in French. Only Ginny and Fleur understood what she was saying, until she pointed to the back door.

"Un Bel Homme," Gabrielle repeated. (A handsome man)

All five women looked to see Harry Potter at Ginny's back door. He shuffled awkwardly, as they all stared at him.

"He's chaude," murmured Gabrielle. Ginny had to agree, Harry did look hot.

"I think we need to be going. Ginny's got company. Un bel homme," said Fleur, rounding up the other women.

They decided to leave through the front door. Ginny barely heard them as she let Harry in.

"Ginny? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, but nobody answered the bell in the front, and I heard voices. I-"

"It's all right. My brother is going to fix the bell this afternoon," said Ginny.

"All done, Gin. Dean's just finished painting your front door, so I think that's everything. Hi there, I'm Ron, one of Ginny's brothers," said Ron, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. He did.

"Ginny, love, give us a call if there's any problems, or if there's anything else we can do for you," said Seamus, nodding at Harry.

"Bye, Seamus, Tony. Nev, the garden looks amazing. Ron, George, thanks for everything. Zach, I can't wait to try out the baths," said Ginny.

"Well, if you need a hand, just give me a call," said Zach, winking at her. This earned a glare from Ron, George and Neville. And Harry, not that anyone noticed. Ginny giggled.

Ginny hugged them all goodbye, then found herself alone with Harry. He looked around. "Wow, it's so...colourful."

"I know, isn't it wonderful!" cried Ginny. "Lovely soft, relaxing colours. They've been brilliant, all of them," she said, spinning around to take it all in.

She missed the way Harry looked at her, amused at her childish exuberance. When she glanced at him, she stopped with the enthusiasm. "You're hurting."

"Look, I really am sorry I interrupted you, and I'm sorry I was rude to you yesterday. When I'm having one of my headaches, I'm not really aware of what I'm saying. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said, sincerely.

"You didn't. I understand about the pain, but you could have just fire-called me. Instead, you're here. Why?"

Harry looked around the room. "Yeah, well, you're the only one that's been able to help me with the headaches. So, if you'd consider taking me and my big mouth on, I'd appreciate it."

Ginny knew how hard it was to apologise, and she wasn't one to hold a grudge. "Do you have a headache now?"

"I've got one coming. It's not that bad, but that's not why I came now. I didn't think you'd be working on a Saturday, so I thought it would be a good time to come over and ask."

Ginny nodded. "All right."

Harry felt his heart leap. "All right?" he repeated. "All right, you'll take me on?"

Ginny nodded. "As long as we can come to terms. I'll need to set up a program with you. We need to teach you some practices to make the headaches go away for the long term."

"Like what?" asked Harry, warily. He was already starting to sway.

"Strip down," said Ginny.

"Pardon?" asked Harry.

"Go behind that curtain and strip down. Keep your underwear on, or go buff, I don't care. Take off most of your clothes and get on the table in that room, and cover up. I just need a couple of minutes to prepare," instructed Ginny.

"But I-"

"Do it," ordered Ginny.

Ginny knew that it had cost him to come here today, particularly for a man who rarely left his house. She just knew that he was in pain, and she wanted to help him. She would think about the whys later.

She checked out her oils, deciding which ones she wanted to use. She decided on some soothing music and with a wave of her wand, the music started. Two more waves saw candles lit up, the smell of lavender filled the room and wafted out. A heated sheet, with a warming charm on it, awaited Harry. With everything ready, Ginny pulled her hair up and secured it with her wand. Then she went into the massage room.

Harry lay on the table, and she smoothed a cool compress on his forehead and eyes. Then she stood behind him and started working on him.

She concentrated hard. This wasn't about him, or her, or why such a stubborn, contrary man put such an impossible zing in her pulse. It was just about a man who was hurting-and her, trying to find a way to help him.

She worked on him for fifteen minutes. His headache was about as stubborn as he was. He just couldn't, or wouldn't relax. She leaned forward, feeling his heartbeat, feeling the heat coming off his skin.

She felt his pain. She tried to contain it, but the healer in her had to help him. She released the healing power inside her, hoping to ease his suffering.

Ginny got visions, as she ran her fingers over his temple, his eyes, the sides of his neck, his chin. Then back to his scalp.

She got visions of a lonely scared little boy. Of being in a small room. Being chased up a tree. Being yelled at by a large man and a thin woman. Being bullied by a boy about the same age as Harry, although he was at least twice the size.

Harry's heart beat stepped up. Ginny continued the work, down his shoulders and around his neck. He was starting to let go. The visions continued.

A cauldron bubbling in a graveyard. A ring. A locket with a big 'S' on it. A crown. A snake. A small trophy cup. A book. Ginny gulped. It looked scarily like the diary from her first year. A cloak. A wand. A stone of some kind. Two wands clashing, and a stream of red filling the air. It was done.

Ginny felt Harry give in. He was hers. She was breathing so hard, and her hands were shaking from the effort. This feeling, well, it wasn't a feeling she got when she massaged her babies.

This was so sexual with him. Somehow, she knew where to touch him, how to move. She sensed what he wanted, what he liked. She let out a big sigh when the pain finally eased.

Ginny knew he wasn't fully asleep yet, but he didn't open his eyes for a long time. His body was used to fighting sleep, naturally wary that if he let go completely, the pain would creep up on him again.

Without opening his eyes, he murmured quietly. "I just want you to know...I'm never getting married...but if I were...it would be you."

Ginny slid the sides of the bed up. "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," she said in a gentle whisper.

Harry frowned. "So, about about all those men in your life, the ones that were here earlier...?"

"Ssh," said Ginny.

Minutes ticked by. Finally, his breathing was deep and even. She watched his chest rise and fall, watched the frown fall off his face; the tension leave his tight sinewy shoulders. He was at peace.

Ginny stepped back, fatigue rushing to greet her. She fell into a chair, completely spent. This man had never touched her. Yet she was drawn to him more than any man she had ever met.

Ginny knew this fierce pull for Harry was wrong. He had never shown any interest in her. She had been the one to do all the touching, after all. But she feared Harry had the potential to hurt her, possible even deeper than Josh ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry opened his eyes and looked up. The ceiling and, from what he could see without moving his head, the walls, were white. Not St Mungo's harsh sterile white, but a soft warm white. As Harry came more fully awake, he turned his head slightly. He saw a big bath and towels that actually looked fluffy. He could smell fresh tangy scents; he recognised the lemon oil scent that Ginny had used on him, but there was something else, a soft flowery fragrance.

Harry turned his head again, and saw Ginny. She was curled up in a white rocker. She had changed into a loose flowing dress, and her hair, her golden-red hair, flowed down her back. Her feet swung back and forth, and Harry could see her toenails were painted blue. Harry could see freckles on her legs, and wondered if her freckles were all over her body.

He suddenly realised he was naked as a newborn under the sheet, and hard as a jackhammer. His perusal of Ginny had done it. He'd never met a more sensual woman in his life. In looks, in touch, in everything. He didn't get how she could possibly induce so much in her touch. He was fascinated by her.

Ginny suddenly started, as if aware that something was different. She turned her brown, concerned eyes to meet his emerald eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

"Close to six," she said. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you."

Harry cursed. He hadn't meant to be there for that long. "Sorry. Look, I'll pay you for today."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, you will. For now, if you're up to it, I'd like to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions?" asked Harry, suspiciously.

Ginny moved closer, ignoring the tent in the bed. "Do you know what brings your headaches on?"

Harry nodded, aware that with her close proximity, instead of the tent diminishing, it was actually getting harder. "I've had a lot of tests, and they've ruled out a lot of medical reasons. They think it's a stress response."

"Stress I can work with you on," smiled Ginny.

"Work with me?" asked Harry, confused.

Ginny shrugged. "That's all I can really do. Teach you some techniques to work with the stress and the pain. Ideally, you need to get power over the pain before it gets too bad. I can give you some strength and stamina building exercises, which should also help you sleep better."

"Ha, I don't sleep anymore," scoffed Harry. He struggled to sit up. Ginny didn't rush to help him, but watched him. Eventually, keeping the sheet firmly around his waist, he swung his long hairy legs over the side.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly, "I get you're a private person, but could you give me an idea of what happened, and what your life is normally like. Is it- is this to do with your fight against Voldemort?"

Harry stared at her. Even now, years later, people still hated using his name. But she said it without worry.

"What are you planning to do? Go back to work? What hobbies or physical activity do you like to do?" Ginny persisted.

"All I've wanted to do is be an Auror, so I'll guess I'll go back, if I ever get clearance. I guess I'd move out of Grimmauld Place, into my own. My parent's place is in Godrics Hollow. I'd like to fix that up and live there. I love to fly, although I haven't been up in the air for so long," said Harry, smiling at the thought.

"Me too," smiled Ginny.

"So, do you answer questions too, or just ask them?" asked Harry, curtly.

Ginny blinked. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you do your training in Paris? Why not here, in England?"

"I went to Beauxbatons from my second year to my last. I graduated in June. It was easier to stay there, and start my training straight away, rather than return to England and wait for a few months. The program didn't start till January at St Mungo's, but it was July in Paris."

"You're family is here, though?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded.

"Did you go to Hogwarts your first year? Why did you leave?" asked Harry.

Ginny turned away. "You know, it's getting late. You're obviously feeling better, and I'm sure you have things to do. I'll just give you some privacy to get dressed, then you can just leave from the front door. I'll come up with a program and come and drop it off. If it's something you want to do, well, you can get in touch with me."

Without thinking, Harry jumped off the table, keeping the sheet bunched at his waist. By the time Ginny had reached the door, Harry grabbed her wrist.

An electric current ran from her hand to his.

Startled, Ginny turned around. Harry stared at their connected hands. He felt off-kilter. He knew there was something building between them, and it worried him. He was in no shape to care for anyone. But he also knew, right then, that he was going to kiss her.

And Ginny knew it, too.

So he did. He leaned down and took her sweet, sexy mouth. He wasn't prepared for the feelings coursing through him in that brief moment. He felt like his body was on fire. Ginny seemed on fire for him; because of him.

Ginny slid her arms up and looped around his neck. Her mouth molded his, their tongues dancing. Her soft full breasts were rubbing against his chest. Ginny let out a soft moan, and suddenly Harry needed to be closer.

The sheet fell to the floor. Little Harry, happy to be set free, wriggled around, pushing against Ginny's abdomen. Harry's hands framed Ginny's face, his mouth plundered hers, unable to get enough.

Ginny had never been kissed like that before. She heard herself whimpering and moaning, and couldn't believe it of herself. She longed to run her hands over his body, but for now, she simply clung to his shoulders, lest she fall. Her strength had left her.

Harry couldn't believe how Ginny was responding to him. As if she wanted him to do anything he wanted, as if all her inhibitions were blown away when he touched her. As if she'd never been touched, the way he'd touched her.

Harry pulled back slowly. Ginny slowly opened her eyes, and without even thinking, Harry used Legilimancy on her. He saw a little girl, happily the centre of her large family. Harry gathered they were family, as they all had red hair. He saw Ginny as she evolved over the years, from toddler to a young girl.

The scene changed. He saw Ginny in Diagon Alley. Her father having an encounter with Lucius Malfoy. Ginny at Hogwarts. It was then things got confusing.

Ginny's eyes widened, as Harry probed further. He saw her surrounded by feathers. Stroking a cat. With red paint. Going into a bathroom. Harry recognised Parsel-tongue being spoken, and an entrance being revealed. He saw Ginny go into it. He saw-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" cried Ginny, pulling away from him.

"What the hell was all that?" demanded Harry. The feeling he was getting from that memory was a feeling he hadn't had for a long time. Not since the days when he was looking over his shoulder for Voldemort.

"You know what, you need to leave. NOW!" said Ginny, shakily. Her eyes were bright, yet her face was pale. Her hair, her gorgeous hair, was all tousled. She was breathing heavily, whether in anger or still from passion, Harry wasn't sure. He thought she looked breathtaking.

"Hey, don't you think we should talk about this?" asked Harry.

"Please, just go," implored Ginny, trying to get her breathing under control. She knew she was in danger or doing something monumentally stupid if he didn't go soon. Like drag him upstairs to her bedroom.

Harry decided to ignore the things he had seen of Ginny at Hogwarts for now. He focused on her reaction to him. "Why did you let me kiss you? And why did you kiss me back?"

Ginny averted her eyes, and took a breath. It was time for her to take back control of this. "I...guess I just feel bad for you. You've been through so much, your whole life, and now you have all this pain."

"So it was a pity kiss?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"No! It's not pity, it's...compassion," said Ginny.

"Right," drawled Harry, disbelieving.

"Honestly!" lied Ginny. "Look, you're a nice guy, but when I touch someone-like I have been with you-well, it really is about compassion and nothing else. There's no sexual feeling there at all."

"Are you saying you don't feel anything sexual for me?" asked Harry. He knew it wasn't true.

Harry sensed that she was trying to tell him something important, so he struggled to keep his mind off Little Harry. He was just really finding it hard to concentrate past his hammering need, and her talking this crap.

"Oh, it's nothing personal. I'm just trying to be honest. I know a lot of people think that I'm really into sex because I massage, but I'm not a very sexual person. I'm more maternal, I guess. That's why I like to work with babies," explained Ginny, trying to make it sound as believable as possible.

"Because you're maternal, but not sexual. You DO now how babies are made, don't you?" scoffed Harry.

Ginny shot him a dirty look. "Will you please pick the sheet up," she hissed at him.

"Why? If you don't feel anything sexual for me, what does it matter if I'm naked in front of you?" challenged Harry, standing with his hands on his hips.

Ginny drew her eyes from Harry's slim yummy hips to his face. "You can let yourself out the front. I'll drop the program over to you. I - you need to go," she stammered.

She walked out the room, leaving Harry alone. He bent over to pick up the sheet, got dressed, then left.

Harry had a lot of thinking to do.


	6. Chapter 6

"All I'm saying is that you can't get cured by simple masssage," argued Andromeda Tonks, as she dished up lasagne. Plates were passed along until every one had a serving. Tonks and Remus tucked straight in, while Harry and Sirius filled glasses.

"No-one is saying he's cured, Andi," said Sirius, "but it's certainly helped. Harry has been sleeping better since he met Ginny."

"I don't understand why she's coming here. Unless you're going to be having some...treatment later." Andromeda emphasised the word 'treatment'.

"She just wanted to explain the program to the whole family. I guess I thought with your healer background, you'd want to hear."

"She's a masseuse. Look Harry, I understand you have...needs. And if this masseuse makes you happy, then I'm just glad she's helping you with your...needs."

Harry choked on a mouthful of butterbeer. "Andi!"

Remus and Sirius chuckled as they watched Harry squirm.

"I won't be judgemental. I'm sure she's very nice. And I hope you're being careful. I would like to have some young ones running around soon. I know I'm not your grandmother, but I would think of your children as such. Of course, I would prefer they come from a two parent family, and had your last name-"

"Andi!" gasped Harry, trying to get her to stop talking.

"-however, these things happen, and I just want you to know I'll help you any way I can. I won't be judgmental. I won't say a word. Not one word."

"Andi, this isn't a date. If you want grandchildren, you need to be looking at Remus and Tonks, not me," said Harry, firmly.

Remus shot him a look, which Harry ignored. He had been no help during Andromeda's tirade, so he was not going to be any help to Remus now. Tonks kept her head down, shovelling in her second helping of lasagne. Harry looked around for Sirius, but he wasn't there.

"Here she is," announced Sirius, cheerfully. He stood aside and let Ginny enter the room. Harry stared at her in shock. She looked nine months pregnant.

He soon realised that it wasn't her stomach, but rather what was strapped on her stomach that made a huge lump. There was a baby, a real live baby in a carrier, attached to Ginny.

Andromeda took one look at the baby and Ginny, and surged over to her. "Well, hello, you must be Ginny. Harry, you didn't tell me she likes babies. Please, come in and sit down. I'm Andromeda Tonks, but you can call me Andi. Would you like some lasagne? Or something to drink? And who's this little one?"

Ginny looked overwhelmed with Andromeda's greeting. She came in to the dining room, and gave Remus a hug. He introduced her to Tonks, his wife and Andi's daughter. She sat next to Sirius, laughing at something he said.

Harry frowned. She had ignored him.

"I work with babies, and I have this little one for the night. I didn't think anyone would mind if I brought her, I just need a few minutes of your time to-"

"Of course it's all right that you brought her. So you work with babies, hmm? No-one told me that," Andromeda said, giving Harry and Remus a fierce look.

Ginny started telling Andromeda about her work. "-and this little one is Marta. Her parents were killed by trolls in the mountains. She's been in the hospital for a couple of days, and now she's waiting to be adopted. There's a family ready for her, we're just waiting for the final approval to go through."

"So, you babysit them?" asked Andromeda.

"No, not really. This little one is only a few weeks old. She was actually found alive a couple days after her parents were killed. It's a miracle she survived that long. Babies that young can fail to thrive or bond, especially if they've been hurt. They can develop an instinctive fear of touch. So I do touch therapy. Or love therapy, I like to call it," explained Ginny.

"Oh, that sounds fascinating. What exactly is involved?" asked Andromeda.

"Well, all babies circumstances are different, but in Marta's case, I call this a connecting technique. I'll keep her attached to me for three days, mostly like this. I have an aide to take over from me at night. We're not sure if she knows how to bond, so this forces the connection," said Ginny, continuing to rub her hand over the baby's back.

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to hear more. So you-"

Remus coughed. Andi stopped talking and looked at him. He gestured slightly to Harry, who raised his eyebrows at her. While he thought it was great that the two women were getting on so well, it looked as if this conversation could go on all night.

Ginny watched the unsaid words flying around the room. She was happy to sit back and watch. Not Harry, though. She didn't want to look at him, not yet anyway. She had brought the baby deliberately. She figured if Harry saw her with a baby, it would give him a big jolt. Babies were a fabulous terror technique for bachelors. This way, in case he was getting thoughts of having wild, crazy sex with her, there was nothing like a baby to wilt the W out of the wild. At least, for men.

Ginny had decided it was time to stop her worrying over Harry. She didn't heal well from heartache, ergo, she needed to stay away from guys who were likely to hurt her. Her attraction and pull to Harry had to be put to bed, right now. So to speak.

"So, I wanted to talk about these headaches Harry gets regularly-" began Ginny.

"Hey, I'm right here," mentioned Harry.

"Yes, right," said Ginny, smiling briefly at him. "So, Harry's healers have suggested the cause is stress. I've just been using basic massage techniques to help him."

Remus and Sirius nodded. Tonks and Andromeda looked interested.

"In a way, Harry's situation is like my babies reaction to stress. The babies I work with have either been deprived of touch, or associate touch with pain, so much that they've withdrawn from human contact. What I do is a kind of touch therapy, forcing them – gently – to accept touch. To show them human contact is wonderful and helpful."

"Harry is sort of suffering the same. He was hurt. So, to protect himself, he's withdrawn. In a way, his headaches protect him. If he stays in the house and holes up, he's essentially put himself in the position where he can't be exposed to any more pain. Understand?"

Remus and Tonks nodded.

Sirius hesitated. "You mean he feels safer if he's hurting? Like the pain is a choice?" asked Sirius.

"Merlin, no. No-one would want that amount of pain. When an animal is hurt, he holes up in his den. He rests and recuperates. He stays away from risk, until he's ready to handle it again," said Ginny.

"Makes sense," murmured Sirius. "How can we help?"

"We want to get Harry out of his den. We want him to get back out there, and you are all the best people to help him with that," said Ginny, looking at them all. Except Harry.

"Okay, this was fun for about a minute, but enough is enough. I'm not one of your babies, and I'm not an animal, holing up in my den. If you've got some damn program for me to do, then talk to me, not them," Harry said, irritably.

Tonks and Andromeda exchanged a look. Harry sounded like a little boy, who wanted Ginny's attention.

"Aw, sweetie, I can't do that, because you'd just argue with me," drawled Ginny, as if she was talking to one of her brothers. To the others she said, "I need you on my side to make this work."

"This is just what Harry needs. To get out of the house, and pick up his life again. He's been so depressed," said Andi, beaming at her.

"I have not been depressed," snapped Harry.

The baby stirred. Ginny knew the baby would be wanting a feed soon. She noticed Tonks staring at the baby. She let out her healing magic, and smiled. Tonks smiled a secret smile back.

"Okay, so this is what I was thinking. Twice a week I'll work with Harry. That will be massage, and we'll do some body work, involving building strength and stamina. I also want to teach him some de-stressing and relaxation techniques. That way, he can get on top of the headaches, before they get a hold of him."

"Sounds like a plan," said Sirius, nodding.

"Guys, I want you to get Harry out of the house. Take him flying. He mentioned fixing up his parent's house. Can you get a start on that? Even if it's simply to make some plans for what has to be done. Meet up with some friends. Go the pub for some drinks. NOT to get drunk," said Ginny, directing that comment to Sirius, who winked at her.

"As long as it's stress free, and gets him out of this house. Any place that forces him out of this rut-"

"I'm not in any rut," snapped Harry.

"What about us?" asked Andromeda, indicating her and Tonks.

"Tonks, you're an Auror, right? Can you do some training with Harry? That will keep his skills sharp, and help with his fitness. That should help him sleep better at night, too," suggested Ginny.

Tonks nodded, looking keen. Then, as if she remembered something, she looked worried.

"It doesn't have to be wand work. Physical activity is fine, even if it's jogging," said Ginny, quickly.

Ginny and Tonks exchanged a look, and Tonks nodded gratefully.

"You haven't given me anything to do," complained Andromeda.

"That's because she's fired," said Harry, getting tired of being ignored, yet the topic of conversation.

"You can't fire me, because I was never hired. This is just a program plan," said Ginny.

Harry frowned.

"How often do you all eat together?" asked Ginny to Andi.

"A couple of times a week," said Andi.

"Good. I want you to supervise Harry making the meals. You can get all the ingredients so he isn't forced into public, but make him prepare the food. You're there to watch," said Ginny.

Andromeda beamed at Harry, then Ginny. "What a marvellous idea. Ginny, I can see why my boys are so taken with you."

Harry raised his hand. "One of your boys is not taken with her. In fact, one of your boys needs to talk to Ginny alone. There'll be no need to worry if you hear screams, it's just me, killing her."

i_He was being adorable_i, thought Ginny. i_She had to ignore hi_mi. "So, I'll leave you to work out a schedule. If it's all right with you, I'll take Harry on Tuesdays and Fridays, so I'll see him tomorrow. All right?"

Everyone but Harry chorused their agreement. i_'Dirty traitors'_i, thought Harry.

Ginny stood up, so everybody else did, too. Tonks came to see the baby, and Harry swore he saw Ginny pass something to Tonks. Andromeda fussed around, too. In fact, so did Remus and Sirius, although they were hovering over Ginny, not the baby.

Ginny smiled at them all. They really were a great bunch of people, just the kind she felt at ease with. They had made her feel so welcome, and Sirius and Remus were as great as ever. It was just Harry who made her uneasy.

Ginny decided she needed to stick to a goal she could handle. Helping Harry heal. If she focused on that, she couldn't possibly get in trouble. Right?

With hugs all around, she waved goodbye. Sirius and Remus saw her to the floo, and kissed her on the cheek as they had done that first night.

When they returned, everyone was talking about Ginny.

"Such a nice girl, and such a wonderful thing she's doing with those babies," gushed Andi.

"She seems really nice, I might send her an owl, see if she wants to get together," said Tonks.

"I wonder is she's got a boyfriend?" mused Sirius.

"A bit young for you, isn't she Padfoot, or is there life in the old dog yet?" laughed Remus.

"Will you just stop it. She doesn't have a boyfriend, and Sirius is NOT going to ask her out," snapped Harry.

Nobody talked, just stopped to look at him.

"I never said I was going to ask her out," said Sirius, amused. "But why not?"

"Because," said Harry, furiously.

Aware of all eyes on him, he muttered "Goodnight," and made his way upstairs. He stormed into his bedroom, debating whether or not to have another shower.

Ginny. She was bossy. She was cute. She was devious. She was sexy. Any way you look at it, she was trouble, with a capital T.

Harry groaned. Why, why did it have to be her who made the pain go away? All the muggle and magical pills and potions out there, why couldn't one of them work?

Harry lay on his bed, his hands behind his head. He thought back to when he did Legilimency on her, and the confusing things he'd seen. They had to talk about that.

Tomorrow. He was seeing her tomorrow.

With that thought, Harry fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry decided to Apparate over to Ginny's a bit earlier than their agreed upon time, purely so they could talk. He had slept surprisingly well the night before, and woken up feeling refreshed. He had spent the morning anticipating this conversation, and how he was going to bring it up. For he had a suspicion the visions he had seen while doing Legilimancy was to do with Voldemort. Harry had to know what Ginny had in her past that made her leave Hogwarts after her first year.

He Apparated to her garden, and strode around to the back door. He wasn't focused on anything but the door, so when he heard someone call out a hello, it took him some seconds to realise that person may be talking to him. He looked around, and blanched. A woman was sitting in the garden, topless, as she breastfed her baby.

"Are you here to see Ginny?" she asked. Her voice was musical, her dirty blonde hair trailed over one exposed shoulder and breast. Well, until she shifted the baby from one breast to the other. Harry really didn't know where to look.

"Um, yeah. She's in there, isn't she?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she's looking after my other one. I'm Luna and this is Lorcan. His brother is inside, his name is Lysander."

"Hi. So, um, twins? That's, uh, great. I'm just gonna go and ..." Harry pointed to the door. Luna nodded, and focused on her son. She took him off her breast and started to burp him. Harry quickly adjusted his eyes and went inside.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around at the sound of Ginny's voice. "Yeah, I-" He stopped.

He found himself facing a room full of women, sitting in a circle on the floor. They each had a naked baby in front of them, laying on a towel. Their little legs were raised and thrashing around.

"Ooh, it's a man," said one woman.

"Why is a man here? Does he belong to one of you ladies?" asked another lady, looking around.

They all shook their heads, and turned to look at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, is this one of those male pregnancy things. I read about them in the Quibbler? It's the latest thing for the gay wizards. They've found a way they can have babies," gushed one woman.

"Is it true, Ginny? Can wizards have babies now?" asked one witch.

"Typical. All the best looking wizards are gay," sighed one woman.

Ginny let Luna take her place in the circle, and she lay baby Lorcan next to his brother, Lysander. Ginny got up to go over to Harry.

"Yes, the Quibbler did a story on it," confirmed Luna.

"He doesn't look pregnant. Oh, will he be joining our mums and bubs group?" gushed one woman, hopefully. She smiled at Harry, who blushed.

"Maybe his partner is having the baby?" suggested Luna. "He's definitely not pregnant, although his pheremones are off the wall at the moment."

"Ladies, this is a ...friend of mine. Harry, this is my baby massage class."

"I am not gay!" yelled Harry.

The ladies all stopped to look at him. A couple of babies started crying at the sudden loud noise. Their mums picked them up, glaring at him.

"Are you sure? You know, I have a brother who -"began one of the women.

Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her. Despite the surprise of it, Ginny responded, before remembering she wasn't supposed to be doing this. Especially not in front of her clients. Or enjoying it.

"Ahem!"

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, although Harry kept her in his arms. He looked around to see an older man watching them, with both amusement and concern.

"Um, Harry, this is my Dad."

i'Shit!'i Harry froze. The women on the floor were quite amused by all the goings on.

Harry let go of Ginny gently, and held out his hand to Ginny's dad. "Hello, sir."

Some of the women sighed. "This is so romantic. It's better than 'Days of our Druids' on the wireless."

A couple of women giggled. A couple of babies whimpered. Ginny sighed. This was getting out of hand.

"Ladies, please excuse me for a minute. Dad, Harry, can we go in here please?"

Ginny went into the room where Harry had fallen asleep the other day.

"Sorry, love, I just -" began Arthur.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to -" started Harry.

They both stopped and looked at each other. Harry gestured for Arthur to go ahead.

Ginny held up her hand. "I have ten minutes left with this class. If you can both please stay here, or go out into the garden, I will talk to you both after."

With that, Ginny walked out the room. Harry and Arthur watched her go, then turned to look sheepishly at each other.

"Outside?" suggested Arthur. Harry nodded.

They went out the front door, so as not to disturb Ginny's class again. They walked back around, to where Harry had first seen Luna. They walked over to the meditation garden, and sat.

"Neville did a great job here," smiled Arthur, looking around. "Oh, I'm Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father," he said, holding out his hand.

"Harry Potter, sir," said Harry, shaking Arthur's hand.

Arthur's smile fell. "Merlin's beard, are you really? Well now. This is a problem. Yes indeed. Have you and Ginny talked about things?"

Harry frowned. "Things, sir? I'm not sure I understand."

Arthur nodded, frowning. "Yes, you know. The Chamber, and all that. You have to undertand, she was only eleven."

Harry wasn't sure he understood. "The Chamber?"

Arthur nodded. "The Chamber of Secrets."

Harry's heart froze. "The Chamber of Secrets? What's that got to do with Ginny?"

"She was the one who opened it, her first year at Hogwarts."

"What!" snapped Harry.

Behind him, he heard Ginny give a gasp.

"Dad, you need to leave. Now," said Ginny firmly.

"I came over to invite you for tea. Your mum and I are so happy you're back in England, love," said Arthur.

"I'm busy. Maybe on the weekend. I'll fire-call Mum," said Ginny, keeping herself aloof.

"I'm sorry if I've said more than I should. I didn't know you knew Mr Potter, Ginny," said Arthur.

"Dad, please," begged Ginny.

"We met recently, through Ginny's work. She's helping me recover from some injuries," said Harry, smoothly.

Arthur beamed. "My little girl will fix you right, I'm sure."

"I'm not a little girl any more, Dad," snapped Ginny.

"I know that, love. But you'll always be my baby, my youngest, and my only girl. We have a lot of time to make up for," said Arthur, shooting an embarassed look at Harry.

"Who's fault is that? I never asked to be sent away, and kept away for all these years," said Ginny, sharply.

Arthur sighed. "We've been through this before, it was for your protection, Ginny."

"You say protection. To me, it felt like rejection," said Ginny, sadly.

"Ginny! We never meant to make you feel that way. Love, I'm so sorry you feel that way. Perhaps we can -"

"Dad, I need to work with Harry. Please, you should go," said Ginny, tiredly.

"Oh. All right then. Mr Potter, an honour to meet you. Ginny, love, we'll see you soon."

Arthur kissed Ginny on the cheek, and left. He was aware he had upset Ginny, and he wished they could have talked about it more. He was so happy to have his daughter home, and proud of the work she was doing. He decided to talk to Molly about what Ginny had said.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Can we please not talk about what just happened? Let's go inside and get started." She started to walk off.

Harry hurried to catch up to her. He remembered that he wanted to talk to her, hence his early arrival. "This program isn't going to work," he said.

"Yeah it is. Or it will, if you give it a chance," replied Ginny.

"Will you just wait," said Harry, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop. "You used my family against me."

"Yep," said Ginny, smiling up at him.

"That's...that's unethical. Mean. Sneaky."

"Yep. Whatever works, right?" she grinned.

He tried to ignore her smile. "Don't do it again. If I've got a problem, I solve it. I don't want to involve my family, or anyone else. Got it?"

"Well, of course you don't, you're a grown man. But think about it. Your family is desperately worried about you, so they hover over you; always watching you. So now, we've given them something to do. It may not help you, but it helps them if they think they're doing something to help you. They should let up on the overwhelming concern they show you. Now, shirt off and up here," said Ginny, patting to her massage table.

Harry thought about it and then scowled. "If you say one more wise thing, I might just put a fist through your damn wall. There's nothing more annoying than a woman who's always right."

He shrugged his shirt off. He lay down on the table.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," said Ginny, dryly. "Let's move along. How are the headaches? You're tense, but that's probably because you just saw a bunch of ladies and babies. I know that can make a man tense," teased Ginny.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I interrupted your class," said Harry, sighing as Ginny worked on his ears and neck. He closed his eyes as the aches started to recede.

"It's fine," said Ginny, softly. She was concentrating hard. Her healing power came out unintentionally, and she could feel a block. She shut it down.

"So, that was your Dad?" asked Harry, conversationally.

"Yes," said Ginny, moving around the table and working on his neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry if what he said to me upset you," said Harry, digging a little deeper.

Ginny said nothing.

"You know, when Albus told Sirius about the diary and the Chamber of Secrets, it was our first clue that Voldemort had done something to make himself immortal. We started researching right away, and came up with the only possibility. Voldemort had created Horcruxes," said Harry.

Ginny still said nothing. She continued working around Harry's neck and shoulders. He groaned.

"A Professor who taught the young Voldemort confirmed he had asked about them. Horcruxes, I mean. When we did some investigating, it turned out he'd made seven, and they all needed to be destroyed before I could defeat him," said Harry.

"Tom," said Ginny.

"Pardon?" asked Harry.

"His name was Tom. Tom Riddle. That's the name he used when I wrote to him in the diary," said Ginny, sadly.

Harry nodded, opening his eyes to see Ginny hovering over him. She was working on his upper arms and over his chest.

"So what happened to you that made your parents send you away?" he asked.

Ginny shrank back suddenly. She turned away to get some more oil to rub on him. She started back up around his skull and forehead. "I was a stupid girl, who was lucky my actions didn't result in any one getting killed. Petrified was bad enough. Tom possessed me through the diary, and made me do things, including letting a giant basilisk loose in the school. It petrified four students, including two of my sisters-in-law."

"Look, you were only eleven. Don't be so hard on yourself," said Harry, gently.

"Oh, I'm not. I mean, yes, I felt so bad that those people got hurt. I really should have known better. My Dad always told me not to trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain. No, it was what happened after that hurt."

"Why, what happened?" asked Harry. He watched Ginny bite her lip. He found it so damn arousing.

"My family went to visit my brother, Bill over the summer holidays. He works in Egypt, and we're pretty close. I guess that my parents thought I might open up to him, or something. Anyway, when we were getting ready to come home, my parents told me we were stopping off in France. I was thrilled, until I found out that they had me transferred to Beauxbatons, and that they just dropped me off there. I didn't get to go home and get my things or anything," said Ginny, her eyes flashing as she remembered those confusing days.

"That's rough," said Harry.

"I owled them, and Professor Dumbledore, begging to come home. I wanted to face my friends, and apologise for what I had done, but I was told no, it was safer for me there. I wasn't allowed to come home for Christmas that year, as there was mention of werewolves and Dementors."

"Then I wasn't allowed to come home, because somehow Voldemort had re-gained his body, and was powerful again. Then the next year he was sighted at the Ministry of Magic. Mum and Dad kept telling me to stay safe in France, in case he knew about me and the diary. I just wanted to be with my family. Luckily most of my brothers still kept in touch with me. They sent me letters and presents when it was Christmas or my birthday. Both Bill and Charlie stopped in to see me, when they were heading home for the holidays. Charlie is a dragon trainer in Romania," said Ginny.

"How many brothers have you got?" asked Harry, trying to imagine being part of such a big family. He couldn't.

"Six. Until the Final Battle. Fred, he's one of the twins, he died. Killed by a falling wall," said Ginny, drying her hands on a towel. "You're done. How do you feel?"

"Light. I feel relaxed," said Harry. He went to sit up.

"I'm going to get you a big glass of water. Just relax and take some deep breaths," said Ginny, patting his thigh.

Ginny came back just as Harry hopped off the table. His head spun. Ginny rushed to help him from falling.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and steadied him. He placed his arm over her shoulder as he righted himself, cursing his weakness. His deep breaths settled him, when he realised how close he and Ginny were.

Ginny looked worriedly into his eyes. He saw the moment when worry turned to desire. She watched as he licked his lips, while looking at hers. She felt something move near her hip, and knew it was his arousal.

Ginny saw his kiss coming, and could no more stop it, even if she wanted to. She really didn't want to. Her lips parted and welcomed his.

Without meaning to, Ginny's healing powers flowed from her. She immediately recognised Harry's soul needed healing far, far more than his body. She would need to find out why, before she could help him. This would be the final part of his healing, Ginny surmised.

"Harry," she whispered, "you're not up for this."

"Oh, trust me, I am," said Harry, rubbing against her. "Merlin, this is the first time in so long I've hurt this good. Please, Gin, don't stop me. I swear, I won't go further than you want, not now, not ever. I just...really need to kiss you a little more, right now. Okay?"

Harry had locked the door on his feelings for so long now, and he couldn't believe he was opening up so much, for her.

Ginny tried to keep reason in her head, even as she kissed him back. She knew Harry needed this, and she wanted to be strong and pull away. But holy guacamole, the man could kiss!

As they'd already kissed, Ginny knew how potent his lips were. How tasty. But this time, his tongue dipped and swirled and teased. He found a hundred new ways to claim her.

He already had his shirt off, so her hands were freely wandering over his chest, abdomen and back. She'd touched him before, as a masseuese. Now she touched him with a woman's hands. Her fingertips traced his belly button, her hands ran up his side. He shivered at her touch.

They both felt the heat rising between them; unable to stop it. They smelt the sweat coming off the other, and it acted like an aphrodisiac for them both.

Harry's lips trailed over her neck. His fingers found the bottom of her shirt, and eased it up, over her head. He undid the clasp in her hair, helping to settle her hair over her shoulders.

"So beautiful," he breathed.

Their eyes locked, and, as if in agreement, they lowered themselves to the carpet on the floor. Ginny comfy stretch pants were tied at the waist, but the ties had come undone, and were lying low on her hips. Harry ran his palm over her hip bone.

He saw the promise of nakedness. He looked. He savoured. He desired.

Ginny felt all that in him. She passionately wanted to be the one who healed Harry. Who made him feel. Who made him want to feel again.

He ran his palm up and cupped her breast. He undid her bra and she shrugged it off. At the same time, she undid the zipper on his jeans. To her delight, she found he wasn't wearing any underwear. She slid a hand around his long smooth shaft. It pulsed against her palm.

"Don't," he hissed.

"Is this one of those no's that really mean yes?" murmured Ginny.

"Don't tease," he whispered, unintentionally moving against her hand.

"If ever there was a man who needed teasing, Harry, it would be you," whispered Ginny against his chin.

He kissed her passionately.

"You want to make love?" asked Ginny, craving more closeness.

"You bet your broomstick I do. With you. Now. This is something that is totally right between us. Maybe crazy, but still right."

He hesitated. "I can't promise any kind of future."

"I'm not asking for one," said Ginny, softly.

"It's not you. I just...I have nothing against commitment, it's just my life right now."

"I'm not asking for a future," Ginny repeated.

Harry frowned, as he stared down at her. She pulled his head down to hers. They kissed, then Harry started to trail kisses down her body. He laved her breasts, noting they fit his hand perfectly. He trailed down her mid-section, running his tongue around her belly-button, and the piercing he found there. A tiny golden snitch swung freely.

His hands eased her pants over her hips and down her slender legs. She was wearing blue silky knickers. He nudged her to lift her hips, and he slid both down, and over her ankles. His tongue then followed the same path.

Ginny sighed; a hot hungry sigh. Her hands reached for him, needing to touch, to share, to unite.

Harry sat up and quickly removed his jeans. Ginny knew she had never felt this burning need before. This connection to him, the way she felt so compelled to be the one to heal him, overwhelmed her. It was as if he understood her pain, like she understood his.

Ginny had to give up her worries and fears. Harry was making her feel too much right now. He greedily sucked up every sensation, every taste and every cry from her he could earn or cause.

Harry loomed over her. She looked into his eyes, and saw concern and need. But she also saw joy. That life-shouting joy that only sharing with another could inspire.

Ginny took him in. She closed her eyes, lifted her lips to his, lifted her hips to his and felt him move inside her like a tight smooth glove. He let out a growl, like a lion just freed. She let out a murmur like a kitten, thrilled with her own power.

They held each other, holding that moment when he was deep inside her. The he moved. And they rocked to the same rythymn, beating to the same music, riding the same emotional crest. Ginny clung to his shoulders, her eyes squeezed shut. She could feel her release building, pulsing through her, like a jolt of electricity. It sucked her in to a whole new emotional place.

With a growl, Harry joined her; filling her completely. Spent, they lay back and re-gained their breath.

Ginny didn't remember falling asleep, but when she opened her eyes, Harry had his shirt back on, and she was covered in a light throw. He lay on his side, one hand holding his head. The other hand ran through her hair.

"Hey," he said softly, nuzzling a kiss on her temple.

"Hey," Ginny whispered back. She didn't want to ruin this moment. It felt so right, his being with her. She realised she was feeling euphoric; a huge crazy feeling of total well-being and simple happiness.

"You know, I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever make love again," he said, slowly.

"You do realise your body parts were functioning normally during our massages, don't you?" teased Ginny.

"A hard-on is one thing. Following through is another. And feeling – really feeling – is another," he said, sitting up. He wasn't touch her, or looking at her now.

"Having a few regrets, are we?" asked Ginny. Her heart slowed right down.

"I didn't mean to take advantage of you," he said, his back to her.

"You didn't take advantage of me," argued Ginny.

"I haven't had sex in a really long time. You got to my head. It's not an excuse, but it is what happened," said Harry, turning to look at her.

" I know you're on a recovery track, Harry. Nothing happened that I wasn't allowing to happen," said Ginny. Not that she could stop it either.

"You've got a right to more than what I offered you tonight, Ginny...but it's not that easy for me. There's a lot I need to think about, before even trying to talk about this. For now – tonight, I'm going home," said Harry. He stood up and started to put his shoes on.

"I assumed you would," said Ginny, truthfully. This wasn't a relationship. It was what it was. She was sure the spike digging into her heart right now was indigestion from the food she'd consumed for breakfast, several hours earlier.

"I'm going to try your recovery program, though," he said, watching her.

"Good. I think it will help," Ginny said softly. She made no movement to get dressed.

"I have to go," said Harry. Ginny nodded. He stared at her, as if willing her to make this moment right. When she didn't, he hesitated, then left.

All the extraordinary post-sex euphoria and closeness seemed to vanish, and a sick feeling of fear replaced it. She could never regret making love with Harry. Never. It was just...

When Ginny learned of her healing powers, and did some research, she allowed herself the feeling that her sensuality was healthy. It shone through her, the more her powers grew. She was pleased to find the healer at Beauxbatons enouraging her towards a career in physical therapy. This in turn led to her career in massage. Ginny loved to touch.

Josh had accused her of being a hedonist and a sensualist – and Ginny couldn't defend those charges. He'd made her feel dirty, telling her that, while a man wanted a 'hot' woman with no inhibitions; she was fine to sleep with, not to keep. Something in a man distrusted a woman who was too open with her sexuality, fearing she wouldn't be faithful. Josh had tried to change her. She'd even started to think of herself the same way, until she'd changed her career from physical therapy to baby massage.

Ginny wandered out to her meditation garden, a long throw around her naked body. The cool draft of air made her shiver, and brought her back to reality.

Helping Harry regain his life mattered to her, no matter how this day had ended. If she could heal his wounded soul, she wanted to. She couldn't kid herself that he valued her as more than the hired help. He hadn't wanted to stay the night. She got it.

Ginny sighed. For a brief time, she'd felt such an extraordinary connection to him...like a fragile flower opening it's petals and getting ready to burst out in full bloom. She'd felt things she hadn't allowed herself to feel for a long time. But now she knew better.

As long as she guarded her heart from wanting to be more in his life, there would be no problems. She wouldn't allow herself to forget that again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, you old dog, I'll race you. To the other side of the pitch and back," challenged Harry.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "You're on, Cub," he said.

Harry grinned. "Ready, Set – hey!"

Sirius chortled as he flew past Harry, yelling "Go!"

Harry shook his head in amusement, and took off after Sirius. He quickly caught up with him. "You need all the help you can get."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah? Hey, look, there's Red!" he said, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"What? Where?" asked Harry, stopping to turn around and look for Ginny. He couldn't see her any where. Sirius's gleeful laugh told him she was never there.

"You old mongrel," cursed Harry, as Sirius looped the Quidditch posts and prepared for the return flight. "I'll get you for that," he yelled, as Sirius zoomed past him heading for the other end. Sirius's raised middle finger gave Harry the impetus to put his head down, and in the end, the better broom won.

"I need to get me a Firebolt," said Sirius, clapping Harry on the back as they walked off the pitch, broomsticks flung over their shoulders. They were off to meet Hagrid for afternoon tea.

"I don't think they sell them to crazy old dogs," grinned Harry.

"Oy, I'm not that old. In fact, I'm probably in my prime," strutted Sirius.

"That was a low blow you took, telling me Ginny was there," protested Harry. "I would have kicked your ass by more if you hadn't resorted to dirty tricks."

"I'm a Marauder," protested Sirius. "Dirty tricks and pranks are our speciality."

Harry shook his head, laughing, and Sirius clapped him on the shoulder again. From a distance, they could see Hagrid waving to them, his big dog Fluffy beside him.

In truth, Harry had enjoyed the last couple of weeks. He was spending time with his family, rather than having them hovering over him incessantly.

He and Remus had gone to Godric's Hollow to look over his parents old home. The houses on the properties on either side had been demolished a couple of years ago, and Harry had bought the land. While part of him hated to demolish the house his parents had lived in with him as a baby, he couldn't bring himself to move into it, even to extend it. So it was either demolish and re-build, or leave it as an empty shell.

The more Harry thought about it, the more excited he was about building a new home. With the extra land, he could put in his own Quidditch pitch. He decided to pick up some magazines, to get some ideas of what sort of house he wanted. Maybe he could ask Ginny for the guy's names who worked on her cottage. He remembered one of them spoke with an Irish accent.

Again, everything came back to Ginny.

His hormones kept harping on how much he needed her. He thought back to an earlier conversation, with her, when she tried to convince him she just wasn't a sexual person. It would almost be funny if it wasn't odd. Harry couldn't understand why she'd claim something so outrageous. Granted, she tended to wear loose-fitting clothes, that she assumed hid her sexuality. She just didn't realise how much seeing her in her brothers old Quidditch jersey, sliding off one shoulder turned him on. Or her silky knickers. What non-sexual person wore silky underwear?

Harry couldn't understand why she seemed to be holding that part of herself back. She was a life-lover, a giver, a dare anything kind of woman, who stood up for her beliefs. He'd bet the bank on that. She'd been so generous and giving with him, it bugged him that he felt there was something off about it all. Then there was her easy acceptance of no future for them.

"Who does that?" Harry murmured.

Sirius and Hagrid stopped talking and looked at him. "What?"

"I just don't get her. I mean, you meet someone, you work at it and it either works out or it doesn't, right?" asked Harry.

Hagrid looked confused. Sirius looked amused. "You know, if we're going to be talking about women, maybe we should talk about Red."

Harry's head snapped up. "What? I wasn't talking about Ginny," he lied.

"I didn't say you were," said Sirius, smoothly. "I'm guessing your time with her is coming to an end soon, anyway. She's been really great."

Harry stared at Sirius. He had that look on his face, when he met a woman he liked. A couple of dates, then a week or two of sex, and Sirius was done. But not with Ginny, no way.

"No," he said firmly.

"No, why?" asked Sirius.

"No, because," said Harry.

"Ah, looks like Moony was right. You DO have a thing for her," said Sirius, amused.

"I don't – CAN'T have a thing for anyone right now. I don't even know what I'm doing next month. I'm not even sure if I want to go back to the DMLE," said Harry.

"Okay, so you're life isn't on track right now. But you're getting there, Cub. You only had those horrible headaches once last week."

Twice, but Harry had been able to shut one down using some visualisation techniqes Ginny had shown him. Not that he would admit that to Sirius.

"She's got you tied up in knots. When you get better, you'll be strong enough to know what you really want," said Sirius.

'Sirius just didn't get it', thought Harry. Their emotional connection when they made love had rocked his world inside and out. He couldn't let her heal him and love him and give him her all, then ask for nothing in return. He had to find out what was bugging her. She had been distant with him when he'd been having his treatments. Harry wanted to talk. Something, or someone had hurt her. Harry wanted to help her as she was was helping him. Then, they could make love again.

He was glad he had a plan.

Hagrid still looked confused, but cheered up when Sirius asked him about Rosmerta, from the Three Broomsticks tavern in Hogsmeade. Harry barely listened as the two older men talked about people he didn't know.

Some time later, they Apparated away, and returned to Grimmauld Place. Harry realised he had forgotten he was supposed to do some duelling with Tonks, so he rushed up to his room, and got changed.

Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen talking to Andi. By the smell of it, she was preparing tea. Harry poked his head in to say hi, only to be ushered off and told to get a move on, tea would be ready in half an hour.

Harry went to greet Tonks, but said the first words that came to his mind. "Merlin, you look awful."

Tonks smiled weakly. "Thanks, Harry. And you don't have a girlfriend, why...?"

Harry ignored the dig, and came over to her. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Bring it on," she snapped.

Harry held his hands up in surrender. Tonks used the opportunity to fire off a shot. Harry tried to dodge it, but got hit on his hip.

"Hey," he protested.

They moved around the room, firing spells at each other. Tonks's shots grew more wayward as they went. She also seemed to get paler and paler.

"Tonks, don't you -" Harry dodged a spell, that went over his shoulder.

"-think we need to stop -" another went between his legs.

"Some thing is obviously -" one flew over his head, smashing the ceiling light.

"WRONG!" shouted Harry, firing off a spell. It hit Tonks on the shoulder, causing her to spin around and drop down.

"Oh, god, oh my god, oh my god," stuttered Harry, sprinting over to Tonks. He knelt over her. She leaned back against him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Tonks, I am so sorry," gushed Harry. "Are you hurt? Shall I get Andi?" he implored.

"Hey you two – Tonks, what happened?" asked Remus, coming into their training room. He rushed over to her and knelt down. Tonks left Harry's arms for Remus's and started crying and muttering.

Remus lifted his head. "Andi. We need you here, NOW!" He turned to look at Harry. "What happened?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. She didn't look right when we started, but she kept firing off spells at me. I finally fired one back, and it hit. I'm sorry, Remus, you know I'd never hurt Tonks."

Harry was upset, but relieved when Remus nodded his head. Remus leaned over Tonks, encouraging her to get up. He kept a tight grip on her as she tried; Harry stayed close on the other side.

Andi and Sirius came running in. "What's going on? Dora, are you all right?" asked Andi, looking worriedly at her daughter.

Tonks gulped and shook her head. "I-I went and saw a healer the other day. He confirmed it. And already my magic is off. I'll need to leave my job and everything," bawled Tonks.

Remus and Andi exchanged horrified looks. Sirius and Harry exchanged worried looks. Remus knelt down on his knees, and brushed the hair off her face.

Tonks looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I know we never really talked about it but..." She started crying again. Then she got mad.

"I hate this. This-this bloody crying. All these hormones going crazy. I'll go mad for the next few months."

Andi gasped, her hand over her mouth. Remus stiffened. A few months, is that all the time they had left?

Sirius placed his hand on Remus's shoulder, offering some comfort. Remus kept his attention on his wife.

"Tonks, what is it?" he asked, gently.

Sniffing and wiping her nose on the back of her hand, Tonks looked at Remus in the eye. "Oh Remus, you...I...we're going to have a baby."

Harry expelled air he wasn't even aware he'd been holding. Andi let out a little shriek of joy. Sirius shook his head from side to side, chuckling softly.

Only Remus didn't react. He simply stared at Tonks, who met his eyes fearfully.

"I-ah, don't think I heard you right. Um, what did you say?" he asked, stunned.

"I'm pregnant," whispered Tonks.

"What?" asked Remus, standing up suddenly. "How?"

Sirius sighed. "Do we have to have 'The Talk again, Moony. It was bad enough with Harry. You see, when a wizard likes a witch-"

"Hey!" protested Harry, smiling.

"You're pregnant? This is amazing!" yelled Remus, picking Tonks up and spinning her around. He stopped and kissed her passionately.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," cried Andi, putting her arms around both Tonks and Remus.

"This calls for a celebration," said Sirius. "Another Marauder is on the way. Who knew Remus had it in him?" he said, cheekily.

"Oy!" cried Remus, unable to keep a big grin off his face.

"Oh, tell me all about it," Andi asked Tonks. The two women went off talking about cycles and hormones and who knew what else.

"You're going to be a great father, Moony," said Sirius.

Remus froze.

"I'm going to be a father. Merlin, I'm going to be someone's father. I...I..."

Remus passed out.

While Sirius fell on the sofa, laughing so hard, Harry knelt down to help Remus. He couldn't help feeling that right now, Remus was the luckiest man in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, it's your birthday, I shoud be cooking for you," protested Andi.

"Nonsense. Sit! You are supposed to sit there and drink your wine and let me do the work," said Harry, stirring something in a big pot.

"What am I, Sirius? Sit, stay! You're talking to me like a dog."

"Down, girl," teased Harry, as she made to get up again. "This is my last night of Ginny's program. I must say, I've enjoyed the cooking."

"I think you've got an aptititude for it, actually. You'll make some witch a good husband one of these days," said Andi.

Harry looked at her, waiting for her to mention Ginny. She stared back at him. "What?"

He shook his head, and went to the pantry to get some ingredients. By the time he had got back to the stove, Andi was checking out the pots bubbling over.

"This isn't beef stroganoff," she declared. "I bought all the ingredients for your favourites. Beef stroganoff, treacle tart..."

"Sit!" said Harry, firmly, pointing to her seat.

"You know, the whole family has loved being involved in the program. It made us feel that we were actually helping you, instead of just sitting back and watching you hurt. That was awful," said Andi.

"Well, between you and me, I've liked it, too. I'm a lucky guy, to have such a great family. But there's no need for it now. I'm better. I mean, really better," said Harry.

He started setting the table. Andi got up to straighten things after him. He smiled.

"So, here's the plan. I'm going to knock down my parents house in Godric's Hollow and build a new one. I'll stay here at Grimmauld Place while I do, but I'll be spending the bulk of my time there. I agreed to teach the kids in the village to fly," said Harry.

"Oh, that's a good idea. You do love it," agreed Andi.

Harry nodded."Yeah, I do. The locals in Godric's Hollow made me feel so welcome. To them, I'm James and Lily's son, not THE Harry Potter."

"You really are getting your life back together," said Andi, admirably.

Harry nodded happily.

"It's Ginny, isn't it?" she asked.

Harry took a breath. "Yeah, it's Ginny. But don't start planning any weddings or stuff. Things are really...hell, I don't know," sighed Harry.

"Oh, Harry, you -"

"No." Harry voice was respectful but firm. "I think I love her. Completely and totally. She's the only woman I can imagine being with for the rest of my life. But she's hurting from a previous relationship, and there's not much I can do, until she lets me in. And that's all I'm going to say about that. Now, what's going on with you. Anything new at St Mungo's. Have you been buying out all the baby stores in Diagon Alley," teased Harry.

"Harry, I-" began Andi, gently; sadly.

"No. This is between me and her. There's no-one else in the universe but me and her. Not as far as our private lives go. Okay?" said Harry.

She opened her mouth to respond, but just then, Sirius, Remus and Tonks came in. She looked at Harry and nodded. He nodded back in thanks.

"Something smells great," said Sirius.

"Sure does," agreed Remus, with a worried look at Tonks, who was turning pale.

"Here," said Harry, hurriedly. He shoved some dry toast in front of her. She took it gratefully and sank into a chair as she nibbled it.

"I've also got some crackers here. One of the mum's in Ginny's pregnancy group swears by them. They've got ginger in them, it's supposed to help with the nausea," said Harry.

Sirius, Remus and Andi stared at him. "What?" he asked defensively. "I've picked up a few things since I've been over there, all right?"

"So good," sighed Tonks, colour returning to her face. "Thanks."

Harry smiled at her. Then he remembered something. "Was that why you were at Ginny's that day? You've joined her pregnancy group, haven't you?" he asked.

Tonks smiled. "Yes. It's been really good, meeting other new mums. Ginny's going to deliver our baby. Your god-son. If you want to. Be his god-father, I mean."

Sirius beamed. Remus looked on. Harry put down his ladle and came around to hug Tonks. "I'd be honoured," he said, moved beyond words.

He stepped back and hugged Remus. "Oh, my," said Andi, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's a boy?"

Remus nodded proudly. "It's a boy!" cried Sirius.

"A boy," said Harry, softly.

"Actually Mum, we're thinking of naming him after Dad. Theodore Remus Lupin. Teddy, for short. Would that be okay?" asked Tonks.

"Oh my," repeated Andi, tears now streaming down her face. "That...that would be wonderful. Oh my darlings."

She gathered Tonks and Remus in her arms. Sirius called "Group Hug!" and he and Harry joined in.

Little Teddy was already so welcomed into their family.

As they ate their meal, Harry thought about how much he wished Ginny were here with them. He knew she'd fit right in. She was at the Burrow today, for it was a national holiday in the wizarding world for Harry's birthday.

He knew she was nervous about being around all her family again. Even her brother Charlie was home from Romania. It was the first time since Ginny had gone to Hogwarts that the whole family, including the new additions, would be there.

He hoped it was going okay for her. He decided to fire-call her later.

HGHGHG

"Thanks for giving me a reason to leave. I was kind of hoping Nina would go into labour, but no such luck," said Ginny.

She had Apparated to Grimmauld Place and met Harry outside. Harry suspected if she went in and talked to the others, they'd never get away.

"Was it so bad?" asked Harry.

"No. It's just that they've moved on with their lives, obviously, and I have no idea what they're talking about. Ron and George mentioned going to the Quidditch World Cup. Even Ron's girlfriend, Hermione went, and she hates Quidditch. I just feel so apart from them all," sighed Ginny.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"We were so close growing up. Even though my eldest brothers are ten and eight years older than me. I was close to Bill, and Charlie was close to Ron. The twins, well, they always had each other. And Percy, well...Percy was just there," grinned Ginny.

"I can't imagine growing up in a huge family," said Harry.

"I can't imagine growing up an only child," said Ginny. "Now, where are you taking me?"

"Would you mind if we did side-apparition? I don't want to tell you just yet," said Harry.

Ginny shrugged, and stepped closer and put her arms around him. She looked up at him, and he looked down.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, tucking her head into his chest.

Thinking of his destination, Harry Apparated them away.

They arrived in Godric's Hollow, at the top of a hill. From there they could look down to the little village, and see the local tavern, the butcher, the baker and the green-grocer. A small shop sold other sundries. The diminishing sun shone over the church, and the cemetery that lay beyond.

"Where are we?" breathed Ginny. It looked so quaint; so picturesque. Ginny could feel old magic in the air.

"Godric's Hollow," said Harry. "I was born here, and lived here until I was about fifteen months old. Come on," he said, taking her hand.

Local villagers waved in welcome. There was a strong sense of community in Godric's Hollow. A town known for the many powerful wizards and witches who once lived there, but then known for the tragedy on Halloween night, many years ago. The locals stuck together, protecting the town's reputation, and each other.

Harry was one of them, and thus accorded the protection that came with being a local. Ginny looked around delightedly, pointing out things to Harry, as if it were his first time there, not hers.

They came to Harry's house. "Is this...?" asked Ginny softly.

Harry nodded. She took his hand and squeezed. He gestured for her to go in. She hesitated, then moved forward. She didn't let go of his hand.

The house was small. According to Sirius, James and Lily were hoping to buy a bigger home, in anticipation of more children. However, it had been big enough for the time they had spent there. James had brought Lily there as his bride. Harry had been born in their bed, upstairs. He was delivered by Andromeda, then a healer at St Mungo's.

Ginny glanced up the stairs. She knew what had taken place up there. She didn't think she wanted to go up there, unless Harry did. For now, they walked around the ground floor.

It was cosy. Two chairs faced the fire-place. A dining table lay beyond. Ginny wondered how many times James, Lily, Remus and Sirius had shared a meal there. She could imagine Lily feeding little Harry in a high chair. Ginny went into the kitchen.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

Harry came up behind her. She turned in delight. "Look at that view. It's breathtaking. Can you imagine it in winter, when the snow is falling. It would be like a Christmas photo."

Harry smiled at her delight. "Come with me. I'll show you around the back."

The words tumbled out of his mouth. "So, I've bought the properties on either side. I want to put in a Quidditch pitch. This house will be demolished, and I'll build a new one. Probably two storey."

"Oh, imagine that view from the main bedroom," suggested Ginny.

It was Harry's turn to look delighted. "Yes, exactly. I'm thinking I'd put the kitchen here, with big doors opening on to a deck. There'd be a great room, that would face the mountains and the creek. It would be easy to keep an eye on the kids, as well as a great view. I want that view for the master bedroom as well, so the room would get sunrise in the morning, and sunset at night."

"It sounds amazing. I can almost picture it," said Ginny, closing her eyes.

"The Muggles are using a lot of recycled materials to build their houses now. They have a lot of great ideas I want to incorporate into my home. Your friends, the ones that worked on your place. Think they'd be up for a job like this?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. They're Ron's friends, not mine. I can certainly find out for you, or at least, see if they can recommend anyone else, if it's not something they do. Oh, Harry, it's going to be magnificent," said Ginny, excitedly.

He looked at her strangely. Ginny fidgetted unconfortably. Had she been too over the top. The view WAS breathtaking. She could so picture their children running and flying around out the back.

Wait! Their children? No, no, no. She shook her head, as if to shake out the thoughts.

Harry looked so despairing, so frustrated. He ran his hands through his hair, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Are you in pain? You're getting a headache, aren't you?" asked Ginny.

"Not a headache, I just..." He opened his eyes. "Gin, I just-"

"Don't talk. I can see you're hurting," said Ginny, desperately.

"No, I-what is it?" he asked, as her face suddenly froze.

Ginny pulled out a coin, and read the message on it. She lifted her head. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Nina is in labour."

Harry nodded, knowing how much this delivery was anticipated. "

Will you be okay?" she asked.

She couldn't leave him if he was heading for a bad headache.

"Ginny, you've been helping me heal since the day we met. Why won't you let me help you heal?" he asked her softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"The guy that hurt you. He was a jerk. I would never think that of you. You know that, right?," implored Harry.

Ginny hesitated. "Harry, I-oh, damn, Nina needs me. I-I'm sorry, Harry. I have to go."

She prepared to Apparate.

Harry grabbed her arm. "I would never hold you back. I love what you do. I just need you to meet me half-way here, and give us a chance. I- I think we could have something good here, Ginny."

Ginny looked on as he let go of her arm and stepped back. "Good luck with Nina," he said quietly.

He turned to walk away, back to look over his property.

Ginny wished she could go back with him, but she couldn't. She had responsibilites elsewhere.

She Apparated to St Mungo's.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny left St Mungo's a couple of hours later on a high. Nina had successfully delivered a big beautiful boy. The delivery had gone smoothly, and Ginny had been invited to stay to join the family celebrations. There were many photos taken with her and the baby, which, in honor of the day, they had agreed to call Harry.

She flooed home from the hospital. For the first time, she wished she had someone to share the news with. She paced, deliberating whether to call Harry. He knew Nina, and she could tell him about his namesake, but she didn't like the way she had left him at Godric's Hollow.

Ginny thought about the little home that stood there. She thought back to Harry's family, who he never got to know. They were buried in the little cemetery. This made her think about her own family. Apart from losing Fred, they were all here, not far away. For the first time in a long time, Ginny wanted to be with her family. Before she could change her mind, she decided to go over there.

She flooed over to the Burrow. Sure enough, everyone was still there. Arthur was in his chair, sleeping off the big lunch they had shared. Ron and George were playing a game of chess. Ginny knew Hermione was spending the afternoon with her parents. Bill and Charlie were talking about dragons. Ginny assumed Fleur and Angelina were upstairs with the children. Percy and Penny were spending the evening meal with her parents.

Everyone looked as she came through the floo. Her mum came out of the kitchen. "Ginny! Did you forget something?"

Ginny stepped up to her mum and hugged her. "Yeah. I forgot to say how glad I am to be home, and to see all of you."

Molly started. "Oh. Oh, Ginny, we're so glad you're home with us this year. Arthur, wake up. Ginny's come home. Really come home," she said, hugging her only daughter again.

Arthur woke. "Wha...what's going on? Ginny's here, you say?"

Ginny went over to her father and knelt down. She hugged him as he sat in his chair. "Yes, Dad. I'm here. And I'll be popping over a lot more. I've missed this place," she chuckled, looking around.

Not much had really changed in the Burrow, a fact that Ginny found comforting. Her brothers all came around to hug her and welcome her home.

"Mum, could you – oh, good, Ginny, you're here. We were going to floo you tomorrow. Can you take a look at Penny, please?" asked Percy.

"Well, I can. What's wrong with her?"asked Ginny.

"She's pregnant!" said Percy, proudly.

"What! Another grandchild? Oh., Percy, that's wonderful news," shrieked Molly, pulling him into a hug.

Amid all the congratulations poured on him, Ginny and Percy finally escaped upstairs to Penny. She was laying on a bed in Ron's old room.

"All this orange is hurting my eyes," she complained. "Hi, Ginny."

"Hi, and congratulations. Now, how are you feeling?" asked Ginny.

"Lousy. The morning sickness was pretty bad, but I just feel so big. I'm only ten weeks, yet I'm so tired. I can't keep anything down," complained Penny. "Is this normal?"

"Let me have a feel. It's certainly worrying if you can't keep anything down. We should get you a potion for that. Hmm..." Ginny ran her hands over Penny's abdomen.

"What? What is it?" demanded Percy, sitting on the bed and taking Penny's hand.

Ginny let out her healing powers. She moved her hands around to confirm her feelings. She smiled.

"Is everything all right with the baby?" asked Penny, nervously.

"Everything is fine with the - babies. You're having twins, which is why you're feeling so tired and so big. I think you should go to St Mungo's tomorrow. They will confirm the twins, and give you something for the nausea."

"Ginny, we want you to deliver our babies," said Penny, with a quick look at Percy, who nodded.

"I'd be happy to. Why don't you floo over to mine tomorrow after you've been to St Mungo's, and we can discuss things there. You might like to join my mothers pregnancy group. I had a woman join just last week, and she's due at a similar time. You might find it helpful to talk to other witches about what you're going through, or you might just make some new friends. Now, lie back, and let me give you a quick massage. This should give you a good night sleep," assured Ginny.

"Thanks, Ginny," said Percy. "This is all so exciting, and scary. It will be great to have you show us the way."

"It's what I do," smiled Ginny. She barely worked on Penny for five minutes when Penny fell asleep. Percy and Ginny crept out the room.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," said Ginny, hugging him. "Bye everyone. I'll see you all soon," she called.

Charlie came over to her. "I'd like to come over soon, see your place. Okay?"

"That would be nice, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and hugged her goodbye. Ginny flooed home, feeling better about her family than she had in a long time.

HGHGHG

Harry stayed away from Ginny's for the next two days. On the third day he couldn't take it anymore. On the pretense of asking about Nina, Harry Apparated over there. He was about to knock on her door, when he heard the strangest sound. Going on instinct, Harry knocked and opened the door.

"Hello, it's Harry. Everything okay in here?" he called.

Ginny looked up from the stove where she was stirring a pot. "Hi. Did we have a time booked?"

Harry thought the whole scene was very domesticated. Ginny was looking naturally sexy, in a long flowing skirt and a singlet top, with bare feet. Something delicious was cooking on the it needed was him to say, "Hi, honey, I'm home."

"Gin, hey, Gin, got a minute?" a male voice called.

"Sure," she called back. To Harry she said, "Be right back. Keep stirring, will you?" She handed him the spoon.

The smells from the pot were delicious. Harry recognised a pasta sauce, and his stomach growled, just as Ginny returned.

"I heard that," she chuckled. "Now, taste please," she said, holding up a spoon with some pasta sauce for Harry to try.

He opened his mouth and tasted. Hie eyes flicked to her mouth, which he really wanted to be tasting. "It's perfect," he declared.

"You sure? I think it needs something - more garlic or tarragon? Hmm..." Ginny tried it herself.

"How did things go with Nina?" asked Harry.

"A beautiful ten pound baby boy named Harry, born on July thirty-first. Text book delivery," said Ginny, eyes shining.

"Really?" asked Harry, taken aback. "After me?"

Ginny nodded, continuing to stir the pot.

"Well now, that's, uh, great! I came over to look at the therapy room. I'm going to build you that waterfall. I know a bit about construction work. I had to do enough stuff around my relatives house when I was growing up. I remember bits and pieces," said Harry, a dark look on his face as he remembered the Dursleys.

"Are you sure, Harry? My brother Charlie offered, as well," said Ginny. "Oh, Dean sketched an idea for one, it's on the table. Why don't you take a look?" said Ginny, pointing.

Dean had sketched her waterfall? He had been there, visiting Ginny? Harry picked up the sketch and had to admit it was pretty good. Maybe better than he could build.

"The more I think about it, the more excited I am to have one," said Ginny. "My brother Charlie is back there. Charlie," called Ginny.

An older guy with similar colour hair to Ginny came out of the therapy room. His attention was on Harry.

"Charlie, this is Harry. He came over to look at the room where the waterfall is going to go. Harry, this is my brother, Charlie. Home from Romania, for a week or so."

"Hey, man, it's good to meet you. You done much work like this?" asked Charlie, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Romania? The dragon trainer, right? Not for a long time so I'd love your help. We'd get it done quicker, with the two of us. Shall we?" Harry pointed to the room.

Charlie nodded. Ginny called out as they walked away, "I'll need to use the bath soon."

Each man raised a hand in acknowledgement, engrossed in their plans and Dean's sketch.

They talked for a bit, taking some measurements and making plans. Ginny started to sing as she returned to her stirring. Charlie and Harry looked at each other, aghast.

"Merlin, that's terrible, she's so off-key," grimaced Charlie.

"Thank God there aren't any babies here," said Harry, wincing. Now he knew what the strange sound he'd heard when he'd arrived was.

Ginny came to the door. "Will the waterfall idea work?"

Charlie nodded. "Harry and I are done. Can we use the room tomorrow? Should be able to get most of the work done tomorrow. Then just a bit of cosmetic work a day or two later, right Harry?"

"Yep," agreed Harry. It had been a relief to have Charlie's help there.

"You can explain it all to her. See ya tomorrow." Charlie slapped Harry on the back, kissed Ginny on the cheek, and left.

"Okay, let me tell you what we've got planned," started Harry.

"Okay, so we'll have it over here. Not too deep, but your mothers can sit in it with their babies, which should be nice. We'll have some steps to get into it, not too many, one or two, three tops, maybe some plants-"

"Ferns would be good. Oh, my mothers and their babies will love it. It's going to be so wonderful," exclaimed Ginny.

Harry watched her. She really was an extraordinary woman. Her confidence with the babies, her patience, the love she gave so generously, so freely. It was no wonder he loved her. Yet she wouldn't even give them a chance.

"So, I'll be back tomorrow, with Charlie," said Harry, needing to leave before he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, you're leaving now?" said Ginny, surprised.

"Yeah, I – ah, things to do, you know," said Harry.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," said Ginny. "I'll have pasta for lunch for you and Charlie."

"Does that mean there'll be more singing?" smirked Harry.

Ginny shot him a look. "Something wrong with my singing?"

"Sorry, speak up. I've lost hearing in my ear," teased Harry, raising a hand to his ear.

Ginny stared after him, her mouth open. He winked at her as he left.

Harry whistled cheerfully as he made his way up the street in Hogsmeade. He'd slept so well the last two nights. He felt, no, he knew, that he was mentally healed. He only wished Ginny had been with him when he had woken after that terrible night.

He'd Apparated over to hers the next day and met Charlie, as planned. Ginny had been called to St Mungo's for a delivery. Charlie and Harry had done their best, but the job was a bit too much for them. Neither wanted to let Ginny down, so Charlie said he'd call in reinforcements. They were meeting back at Ginny's tomorrow. Harry couldn't wait to see her.

Harry had spent the morning doing some light exercises when he had received the owl from Sirius. He reminded Harry about a planned poker game when he was following Ginny's plan. Harry had thought Sirius had forgotten about it, and he wasn't particularly bothered. But now he was looking forward to it. Hell, anything to kill some time before he saw Ginny.

Harry waved to Rosmerta, but continued on to the Hogs Head. It was only as he heard his name called that he whipped around to see Sirius calling to him from the Three Broomsticks. He back tracked.

"Hey, don't you usually play poker at Abe's?" asked Harry, cheerfully.

Sirius nodded, looking a bit nervous. "Yeah, well, there's been a change of plans. Rosie's hosting you for lunch here today."

"Oh, okay. Is there a problem at Abe's?" asked Harry, moving towards the door.

"No, let's just say the view is better here," smirked Sirius.

He threw open the door and gestured for Harry to enter.

"Gee, it's pretty quiet. There's just one other person here. Are you sure Rosie is open today?" asked Harry, looking around.

"Oh, I'm sure. Actually, Rosie is opening just for you today. Well, you and your guest," said Sirius.

"My guest? What guest? I don't-"

"Harry? It is you, isn't it? My name is Cho, it's so nice to meet you," said the other occupant of the Three Broomsticks.

"Um, hello. Yes, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you too...Cho, was it?" asked Harry, confusion on his face.

"Oh, I guess this is a bit of a surprise for you. But we don't have to make a big deal of this. Your godfather just thought you could do with some feminine company for a change. Shall we go and sit? I picked us a table, but, I guess we can sit anywhere," laughed Cho.

"You go ahead. I'd just like to have a few words to say to my godfather before he goes. I'll be there soon. Will you order me a butterbeer, please?"

Cho nodded happily, and turned to walk back to the table. Harry rounded on Sirius.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

Sirius raised his arms in surrender. "Hey, this was just to get you to rejoin life. To get out of the house."

"So you thought you'd fix me up with a woman?" asked Harry.

"Hey, it was Ginny's idea," said Sirius.

"What?" screamed Harry.

Cho looked up, and Rosmerta poked her head out from the kitchen. Harry smiled weakly at them, before turning back to Sirius.

"Ginny asked you to set me up with a woman?" he asked.

"Not set up. Just reminding you of the good things in life you used to enjoy."

"Like women," said Harry, flatly.

"Hey, I figured Ginny's been right about everything else, she was right about this. She obviously knew I was the man who knew a few women, so she fire-called me. I'd met Cho a time or two, she's kind of had a crush on you from afar, or so I've heard," said Sirius.

Harry brushed his hands through his hair in frustration. "Look, I can't keep this poor woman waiting any longer. But no more, understand?"

Sirius nodded. "Enjoy lunch," he smirked.

'Fat chance', thought Harry. This Cho might be pretty, and they may have a decent conversation, but she just wasn't Ginny.

He made his way to the table, to find Cho had ordered wine. Cho quickly picked up on his displeasure with Sirius about this whole blind date thing. Her mouth trembled and a flush ran up her neck and covered her cheeks. Harry was pretty sure there was a sheen of tears in her eyes. Harry felt lousy. She couldn't help the fact that she wasn't Ginny.

"So, Cho, tell me about your life," encouraged Harry.

The tears went away and the dam burst. Cho spent the whole of their entree and main meal talking about her courtship with Cedric Diggory at Hogwarts and their marriage the year after they graduated. Cedric been on the uptrack in his career when he'd had been killed in a Muggle car accident.

Through dessert, Harry heard of Cho's battle with her evil in-laws over Cedric's will. How she had to settle for far less than Cedric had wanted her to have. How she had to get away to Europe last year to recover from the stress. How much she missed having a man in her life.

Cho decided to have a coffee after dessert. Harry peeked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. Two hours! He sighed. He had to get out of there.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing much. I...have a room here," purred Cho, suggestively.

"Oh, good. I was going to see you home, but I guess I won't have to. I really need to get going. Hey, this was...interesting. It was nice to meet you," said Harry, standing up.

"Wait! I mean, I was wondering...could I have an autograph?" asked Cho.

"What?" asked Harry, then, remembering his manners, "Pardon?"

"Well, you are the Most Eligible Wizard in our world. I don't suppose you have any photos you could sign. Damn, I should have brought my camera," muttered Cho.

Harry stared at her. Was she for real? "I really need to go. Feel free to add a bottle of elf made wine to the bill. It's on Sirius, after all. Bye."

Harry called out a goodbye to Rosmerta, confirming with her that Sirius was footing the bill. Then, without a glance back, he walked out the door.

HGHGHG

The next day he went to Ginny's. He knocked on the door, and went in. Ginny was on her knees, as she had one of her Mothers and Baby massage classes going on. They were all used to Harry now, so they all called out a greeting. He stopped to greet Nina, and praised her handsome son. He then straightened up and walked into the therapy room, noting Charlie and his reinforcements weren't there yet.

Ginny appeared in the doorway, still holding a baby. "Got your hands full, I see. Cute," he said, dropping a kiss on her nose.

Ginny frowned. i_'Did he mean her or the baby?'_i "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better," assured Harry.

Ginny was surprised at his perky tone. "No aches or pains, no headaches?"

"Nope. Matter of fact, I saw the DMLE healer today. He hasn't seen me in about four months. Claimed I looked alive for the first time in a long time," smiled Harry.

"And you had a good time with Sirius yesterday?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked at her. "You know, Gin, I think it did what you wanted it to do for me- it jolted me good. Now, I can hear the babies crying, so you better get back out there."

He turned his back on her and started laying out some tools. He started to whistle. Ginny stared at his back, before she left the room.

The mothers and their babies were in a circle, the babies laying naked on mats. Some of the mums looked frazzled and tired, which was why Ginny had started the program. She worked with each mum and baby individually, answering queries and helping with massage techniques. But her mind kept wandering down the hall, and soon she just couldn't keep away.

"Hey," she called out to him. "Wasn't Charlie supposed to be helping you?"

"Hey. Yeah, he should be here soon. We knew you had a class today. Is it over? Ginny?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, not yet. Fifteen more minutes, or so," said Ginny, trying not to drool over his bare back, and the way the old jeans hugged his ass so fine. "So, you had a good time yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'll say. Hey, how fast do you want the water to flow? I think this shower head is too fast. Maybe one with a softer flow," said Harry.

"Sure, sure, anything. So, whatever you did with ...Sirius, you think you might do it again?"

A baby cried. "Your class is probably wondering where you are," said Harry, getting up and walking towards her.

His naked chest was covered with dust. She could smell his masculine sweaty fragrance. She was mesmerised by the look in his eyes as he got closer. He leaned in to speak softly to her.

"I think it's cute, Gin. You trying to set me up with other women. Do you want to know if I kissed her?"

"N-no," stuttered Ginny.

"Do you want to know if I considered-"

"No!" said Ginny, forcefully.

"Because I'd tell you if you asked me, Gin. I'll be honest with you, no matter what. You'd be honest with me, too, wouldn't you Gin?" asked Harry.

"Of course I would," stammered Ginny, knowing holding back the truth was almost the same as a lie. "I need to get back to my class."

"I know you do," said Harry softly, running a dirty finger down her cheek.

"We'll talk later," said Ginny, licking her lips.

Harry's eyes darkened as he watched her tongue. "We should get most of the waterfall done today. Then, later, we'll talk."

He leaned over and brushed his lips softly against hers. Ginny let out a small moan.

Harry broke from the kiss, turning her around and smacking her bum softly. "Go, while you can," he growled.

Ginny left, suddenly feeling light hearted. She went back to her mothers group. It was the end of her class, so she went around talking to the mums, to make up for the time she'd been with Harry.

She wondered at the strange looks and giggles she was getting, until later when she happened to glance in the mirror and see Harry had traced a dirty lightening bolt on her cheek, and left a dusty handprint on her butt cheek when he had playfully smacked her.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry spent the afternoon in Muggle London. He was trying to find the perfect gift for Ginny for her birthday. He was debating whether she'd like a visit to a day spa, so she could get some pampering for herself for a change. Maybe he could get one for Tonks too, and they could go together. He knew they had become close friends. He decided to grab a bite of lunch in the cafe and think about it.

He enjoyed a nice quiche and a coffee. Happy with his decision about the spa, he prepared to go back and purchase a pamper package for the two ladies. He was just crossing the street and prepared to go around the corner, when he bumped into some people coming from the opposite direction. A couple of parcels fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," apologised Harry, although both parties were equally to blame.

"YOU!"

Harry had knelt to pick up the parcels, but raised his head at the contempt in the voice His head snapped up and his face paled. "Hello, Petunia."

His lack of the word 'aunt' made her flinch. As did the coldness of his tone. "Harry," she said.

"Harry? Hey, Harry, it's me, Dudley. How are you? God, it's been so long since we've seen you,"  
said Dudley, pumping Harry's hand in a handshake.

Harry turned his stony look at Petunia to his cousin. Dudley had lost a lot of weight, and was smiling cheerfully at him.

"Hello, Dudley," said Harry, reluctantly.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Are you still – you know, one of them," Dudley dropped his voice down to a whisper.

Harry smirked. "Yes, I'm still one of them. It's not something you can just throw away, you know."

Dudley nodded eagerly. "We heard you won. Against that guy."

Harry just looked at him and nodded. His gaze swung back to Petunia and he found her staring at him.

"We hoped you might come and see us. After, I mean," continued Dudley.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, we, you know, we're family," said Dudley.

Harry laughed without mirth. "Family? You think we're family? When was I ever treated like family? Sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs for years. Is that what family does? Not any family I know," he said, contemptuously.

"Hush," said Petunia, nervously looking around.

Harry turned to look at her. She shrank back from the coldness in his eyes. "Family is more than the blood that flows in your veins. I have a family who love me, and look out for me. They accept me and help me."

"Are – are you married, Harry? Kids?" asked Dudley, timidly.

"No, not yet. Soon, I hope," said Harry.

"Well, that's great. She must be a pretty special woman. Or is she, ah, is she...?"

"She's like me," said Harry.

"Oh. Good," nodded Dudley.

"I have to go. I wish I could say it was good to see you, but...goodbye."

Harry took two steps away, when he felt someone hold him back. He turned to see Petunia grab hold of his sleeve. "I-I'm so sorry. I know it probably doesn't help much now, but I am."

Harry looked into her mind, doing Legilimancy on her. He saw Vernon grabbing his chest. He saw Petunia and Dudley at a cemetery. He saw a happy Petunia pottering around in her home, smiling and singing.

"So, Vernon is dead," said Harry, pulling out of her mind.

"Yes," whispered Petunia, not sure of what Harry had just done to her.

"You're still at Privet Drive?" asked Harry.

Petunia nodded. "I wish you a long and happy life, Harry."

Harry tried to hold back his anger and yes, he tried to hold back the tears.

"I have to go. Bye," he said, curtly.

He walked away, without looking back. He heard Dudley call out a "See ya, Harry," and if he had turned, he would have seen Dudley's hand raised in farewell and Petunia dabbing at her eyes.

HGHGHG

Ginny was home alone. She had just finished her pasta meal and was flicking through Quidditch Monthly magazine. She promised herself she would try to get tickets to the next Harpies match if she could.

The floo flared up. "Ginny. Ginny!"

Ginny knelt in front of the fire. She could see Remus's face in it. "Hi, Remus," she greeted.

"Can you come over to Grimmauld Place? It's Harry. He's pretty bad."

"Of course. Just give me a couple of minutes, and I'll be there," said Ginny.

She stepped through the floo minutes later. Tonks and Remus were pacing in the lounge, the room she had seen Harry in that first day.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We don't know. He spent the late morning and early afternoon in Muggle London. When he returned, he was really quiet. He said he'd go to bed early, as he was getting a headache. Sirius went up to check on him about five minutes ago, and found him in a bad way. He was really agitated."

Ginny frowned. "That doesn't sound usual."

"I know. Sirius even tried to restrain him, so he wouldn't fall off the bed and hurt himself. I've never seen him like this. I don't even know if you can help him."

"I'm going up," said Ginny. She followed Remus and Tonks up the stairs. They found Sirius standing at the door, keeping an eye on Harry.

"Red, thanks for coming. Please, help him. It's killing me, to see him this way,"implored Sirius.

"I'll do my best, Sirius," said Ginny gently, moved to see the charming man so upset like this.

She went inside.

Harry was tossing and turning, sometimes violently off the bed. His back would arch, as if he were in pain on his back. His head moved from side to side, and he mumbled words that Ginny couldn't make out. He had sleep pants on and no top. Ginny could see the sheen of sweat on his chest.

Ginny opened her bag and took out her favourite oils. Lavender for calming. Rosemary to help with his headache. She decided to also add lemongrass. She added her favourite carrier oil, and stepped up to Harry's bed. She lay her hands on either side of his head.

He stilled. As Ginny started to stroke, he seemed to lean into her hands. His face seemed strained, as if he was struggling to remember something important.

"Ginny," he rasped, weakly.

"I'm here, Harry," she said softly.

"Not...not a headache," he said. "Nightmare."

"Is this helping?" she asked, moving from his forehead to his cheeks and ears.

"Always...helps...when you...touch me," said Harry, smiling weakly.

Ginny moved down to his jaw and neck. "Are you flirting with me, Harry?" she teased gently.

Harry tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Is...it..working?" he asked.

Ginny ignored his question. "Are you in pain, Harry?"

He shook his head. Ginny moved down further, focusing on his neck. It was so tight.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare? Or even what brought it on?" asked Ginny.

"Saw someone," said Harry. He grabbed her hands to stop her. "'m fine."

"Harry, you're not fine. Would you like me to get Sirius, or Remus?" Ginny started to move away from the bed.

"No!" said Harry, pulling her back to him. "No. Please, stay."

"Okay." Ginny sat on the bed. Harry moved over, and patted the bed to indicate he wanted her to lay down with him. Ginny didn't hesitate. The pain emanating from Harry was strong, and she knew this was what had been blocking him all this time.

"I was born in Godric's Hollow, but after my parents died, I went to stay with my mum's sister and her family. Sirius was in Azkaban. Remus was...lost. My dad and Sirius were his family."

"Your mum's sister is a Muggle, isn't she?" asked Ginny softly. She lay on her side, facing him. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. They...they hated anything to do with magic. My aunt was jealous of my mum, and my uncle, well, he was a bully. A sadistic bully," said Harry, sharply.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Ginny gently.

"As soon as I was old enough, I had to cook breakfast for them. My uncle, aunt and their son, Dudley. He was just a bit older than me. He didn't have to do anything. I had to do the gardening from the age of five. I-I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for years," said Harry, unable to look Ginny in the eye.

"What? You didn't have a bedroom of your own?" asked Ginny, shocked.

Harry shook his head. "Dudley had the spare room as a play room for his toys. He was spoilt rotten. I-I got nothing. Nothing for my birthday, nothing for Christmas. I was reminded each and everyday that I was an unwanted burden on them. Once they found out I was magical, they called me a freak."

"Oh, Harry," sighed Ginny, her heart breaking for this man.

In the hall, Sirius leaned against the wall, tears running down his cheek. Remus slid down the wall, resting his head on his knees, ashamed at his weakness when Harry had needed him the most. He had been the only family Harry knew, and in his grief, he had abandoned Harry at the worst time.

"I tried to do what they wanted. I cooked, I cleaned. I had to do the gardening and mow the lawn. I painted the house, and I kept out of trouble. Dudley and his friends soon realised they could pick on me, and my uncle wouldn't care. I started to do accidental magic, to protect myself from being beaten and bullied. It just made things worse, particularly with my uncle."

Harry turned on his side to face Ginny. He wiped a tear away from her cheek. "One day, my uncle's sister came to visit. She really hated me. She was even worse this time. Started saying horrible things about my mum. I got really angry and...I blew her up. Like a big ole balloon," quipped Harry.

"Well, the Ministry had to come and restore her. I got a warning about using under-age magic. I was ten. They sent me an owl. When I didn't respond, they came to the house. Uncle Vernon didn't want to let them in. I had to bang on the door, so they knew where I was." He ran his fingers through Ginny's hair.

"Why didn't you respond, Harry?" asked Ginny, almost fearing the answer.

"Uncle Vernon beat the shit out of me, and threw me into my cupboard. They got me out and took me to St Mungo's. I-I really hoped they'd tell me I never had to go back, but Dumbledore said I had to."

"Dumbledore?" gasped Ginny.

Harry nodded. "I don't know why. I didn't care. As soon as I was better and heard them talking about sending me back, I got out of there. I crept out and caught the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. It's where Sirius found me."

"I'm so glad he did," said Ginny.

Out in the hall, Sirius bent over as if in pain.

Harry ran his fingers through her hair, then down her cheek. She leaned her face against his palm.

"My last Auror mission, we'd been tracking this gang of wizards who were making bad potions. It had taken us six months to nail them, and we'd finally tracked them to a house in Ireland. We'd surrounded it, thinking it was empty apart from them."

Ginny nodded, her eyes connecting with his.

"Turns out it was the home of a single mother. One of the wizards had pretended to romance her, to get access to her house. It was in quite a secluded area, so perfect for them. Once he moved in, he let the other wizards come and stay. We reckon they'd all been there at least a month, brewing potions. There was supposed to be delivery of the tainted potions the next day."

Harry rolled back to lay on his back again. He brought Ginny with him. She lay her head on his shoulder, tracing circular patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"Our team of Aurors were working with the Irish team. We surrounded the house, forcing them to come out. They came out, using the woman and her son as a shield."

Ginny drew in a breath.

"There was a bit of a stand-off, but our team is good. We managed to get the mother and son to safety, and arrest the gang. It was only as we were preparing to transport them to Azkaban, that one got free, and ran back inside."

"The mother started freaking out. Turns out she had another son, and the bad wizards had punished him, and put him in the cupboard..."

"Under the stairs," guessed Ginny.

"Yes. When I heard that, I just ran back to the house to get him. I got to the front door and I could hear him, pounding on the door."

"Just like you did all those years ago."

"I don't know what happened next. Th-there was an explosion, and I was thrown back. I don't know if the wizard set off the spell deliberately, or whether one of our spells reacted to the potions they were brewing. The house went up. The boy..." Harry couldn't go on.

"Harry," said Ginny, tightening her hold on him. She placed a kiss over his heart.

"I was in Muggle London today, and I bumped into my aunt and my cousin. They acted as if they wanted to be...close. My uncle died several months ago."

"After all this time? Had they ever made any attempt to see you before today?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled. "You're so smart. No, not to my knowledge."

"Is it something you think you need to do? Or want to?" asked Ginny.

"No. It just pissed me off, when they started talking about family. Family doesn't do what they did to me. I'd lost my parents, and they treated me like a dog. I don't need them, and I can't pretend what they did to me didn't hurt. It does."

"Of course it does. You were a child. They had a duty of care to you. Instead, it sounds like they treated you like a slave. You don't owe them anything, Harry," said Ginny.

"I know. But I just couldn't get them out of my head, and now I feel like they're back in my life, and I don't want that. Being in my head gives them power, and they've had enough power over me. Help me, Gin. Help me get them out of my head, please," said Harry, bringing his face to meet hers.

"Of course. Lay back and close your eyes," said Ginny.

They swapped positions, and Harry lay with his head on Ginny's shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered. "Just for being here."

He placed a kiss on her cheek. A simple closed his eyes.

Ginny started. "I want you to picture a rainbow. The brightest, most colourful rainbow you can. You are at one end of the rainbow and I'm going to walk you to the other end, okay? We're going to leave all that stuff, all those bad memories and the pain on this side of the rainbow."

Harry nodded. Ginny let out her healing power, and Harry breathed easier.

"The rainbow is just like a tunnel. Just like a real rainbow, the first part is red. I want you to take a step, then another. Feel the red. I want you to feel it, taste it, smell it. There's a lot of energy in that colour, isn't there? Passion, anger. High emotion...keep walking."

"We're going to keep moving, slowly, as we make our way through all the red. We're going to go into the orange. Can you feel how bright and colourful the orange is? Now we're moving into yellow. It's warm...healing...sunny. It's a happy colour, and it's all around you. You're bathing in it; drenched in it.

Ginny stroked his head, ran her fingers through his hair. She talked softly; soothing. Lovingly. She could feel the block in Harry slowly crumble away. It gave her pleasure, that she was the one who could relax him; the one he trusted enough to open up and tell his deepest thoughts and fears.

"You're doing so well. We're now moving from the yellow, and going into the green. The green is so beautiful. You can almost smell all the green things – the grass and the leaves. The emerald is so alive, so full of life."

"And now we come to the end. We're moving into the blue. It's a beautiful, deep, rich royal blue. But not dark. This blue is a clear blue. It's the blue colour that makes you think of peace. There's no stress in this blue. No worries. No fears. Can you feel the blue, Harry?"

Harry sighed sleepily. "Yeah, I can feel your damn blue, Gin."

Ginny smiled. "Okay. You did it. You're at the end of the rainbow, and all that bad stuff is behind you. Take a deep breath...how do you feel?"

Harry yawned. "Sleepy."

"Then sleep, Harry. Sleep easy. Nothing can hurt you anymore. You did it. You're on the other side of the rainbow."

Harry turned and nuzzled her neck. "Stay with me?"

"Yes, Harry, I'll stay with you," whispered Ginny.

Harry didn't hear, he was already asleep. Ginny let out a wave of her healing power. It went over Harry, and Ginny felt no blocks anymore.

Harry was free. He was healed. And Ginny knew she was in love with him.

Out in the hall, Sirius and Remus cried together.


	12. Chapter 12

Life was easier for Harry these last few days. It was as if a dark curtain had been pulled down, and the sunshine was allowed in. If only Ginny were his, things would be as close to perfect as Harry dared dream. He's been spending time at hers, finishing off the waterfall with Charlie's reinforcements, which was all his brothers.

Harry laughed as Ginny's brothers told him stories of her growing up. While he was still trying to process all the names, he was having a good time. Apart from the team of Aurors at the DMLE, Harry never really had any friends his own age. He really thought he could get to like the Weasley men. After all, he hoped to be their brother-in-law one day; a fact he kept to himself.

Ginny had been overwhelmed when they had all come through the floo. She had immediately been sent to the kitchen, to make the men a hearty meal. Unfortunately, she liked to sing while she cooked, a fact that soon distracted the Weasleys from their work. Tools stopped, as they listened to the caterwauling from the kitchen.

"Merlin, she's worse than Aunt Muriel," said George, stunned.

"Are you sure she hasn't got a cat? You know, one that's in a lot of pain," asked Percy, worried.

"Nope, it's all Ginny," grinned Charlie.

"Merlin, she doesn't do that around the babies, does she?" asked Bill.

"You can thank me now or later," stated Ron, wandering in with a huge sandwich. "I sent her out to get more food. Can you believe her singing?"

"I like it," said Harry.

The Weasleys all turned to look at him. He shrugged and picked up his hammer and chisel.

The Weasley men exchanged looks. One by one, they smiled and nodded, in understanding. Tools were picked up, and the reconstruction continued. So did the stories about Ginny. Harry soaked them all up. He could picture her as a fierce little girl, surrouded by big protective brothers. Harry understood that would never change, no matter how old Ginny was.

Bill seemed the most protective of Ginny. By their own admission, the two eldest had paired up with the two youngest, Bill with Ginny; Charlie with Ron. The twins, of course, had each other. Percy seemed the least alike, and the odd one out, but he seemed pleased that Ginny was going to be helping him and his wife Penny on the exciting new part of their life.

Ron was closest to Harry in age. Harry thought he and Ron may have become friends if he'd gone to Hogwarts. They both liked Quidditch, and made plans to go to the next match played in a couple of weeks. Ron mentioned it was Harpies vs Cannons, and that he planned to ask Ginny if she wanted to go too.

Ginny returned an hour later, her arms bulging with grocery bags. She started to unpack them and prepare lunch when her brothers and Harry came out of the therapy room.

"Done," they cheered.

"Just got to let it set, and come back and test it and clean up. You said you didn't need it for another couple days, right?" asked Charlie.

Ginny nodded. "Where are you going? I'm making lunch."

"Sorry, Gin. Dad flooed over to check out the room, and invited us to the Burrow for lunch. Mum's cooked a roast. Bye," called Ron, disappearing into the floo.

"We certainly worked up an appetite, Gin-Gin," said George, following Ron.

"But I got all this food," said Ginny, staring at all the food on her kitchen benches.

"I'm sure Ron will be happy to come over and help you eat some," sniggered Charlie. "Bye."

"Penny was meeting me there, anyway. Sorry, Gin," said Percy.

"But...Bill?" asked Ginny, watching as one by one, her brothers flooed away.

Bill shrugged. "It's Mum's roast, Gin. Come with us," he winked, flooing to the Burrow.

Harry moved past Ginny. "You, too, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "There's treacle tart for dessert, Gin. It's my favourite."

Ginny looked at Harry. He looked so carefree and happy. He obviously had gotten on well with her brothers. She didn't know why that meant a lot to her, but it did.

Ginny realised Harry had spoken to her again. She looked up.

"Come with me," he offered, holding out his hand.

Ginny threw down the loaf of bread she was holding. She took Harry's hand and smiled at him. "You're lucky. My mum makes the best treacle tart in the world."

Together they went to the floo, and whizzed away to the Burrow.

HGHGHG

Two days later, Ginny returned home. She had met Ron and his fiancee Hermione at the Ministry of Magic, where they both worked. They had lunch together, then Ron surprised her with tickets to the next Quidditch match. It was Harpies vs Cannons, and Ginny and Ron had already placed a wager on the result.

Ginny lay her bag on her kitchen counter, taking out the two tickets Ron had given her. He had told her to give one to Harry, as he had promised.

Ginny sighed. Harry. After all the dribble she'd sprouted about needing time for her heart to heal, now she knew she'd never beein in love with Josh. Maybe it had been the idea of love. Still, she had learned a lot from his actions. But what to do about Harry? Was she brave enough to take a chance? Remembering how accepting Harry had been of her career, and how well he'd fitted in with her family and her mother's groups, Ginny decided that, hell yes, Harry was worth taking a chance for. Now, she just needed to see him so they could talk. She looked down at the tickets in her hand. They gave her the perfect excuse to fire-call him.

Hearing a noise, she went to the therapy room and gasped.

The waterfall was done. Sure, there was a lot of rubbish and debris that needed cleaning, but the waterfall itself took her breath away. Harry was squatting down, packing some things up.

It was better than anything she could have thought of herself. The back board and sides were mortared in stone. There were steps, yet it looked so natural, as if you really were stepping from a shallow pool of water to the waterfall. You could lie in it and look up and see sunlight or stars. The men had even included lighting into the lower pool. Ginny envisioned ferns hiding the steps, to add to the natural feel. It had also been built to offer some seclusion from the rest of the therapy room. It was perfect.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed. "It's wonderful."

Harry spun around at her voice, and smiled at her. "You're just in time."

"For what? To help clean up, I suppose," she grinned.

"No. It needs to be tested. I know it works, but I want you to check the water temperature, the flow, all that stuff. Fingers crossed, I won't have to make any plumbing adjustments, but I'd still like you to test it," said Harry.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" asked Ginny.

"Just use it the way you'd use it. Close the drain. Turn it on and fill it up as if you were using it on a client. Just make sure everything is working the way you want it, then we can drain it and call it quits. I'll keep cleaning up," said Harry.

Something inside Ginny froze at Harry's words. It was like he was giving her a choice. A choice to make, right then. Ginny knew it was now or never. This was her opportunity. She took a deep breath.

Harry had his back turned as he started stacking parts and gathering trash. He was speaking to her as he worked.

"Now, I know you use oils in your work. Well, you can't in this. Your clients will need to take a clean shower to get the oils off before they get in here, or it will be too slippery."

"Okay," said Ginny, removing her skirt and shoes.

"Now, I've been giving a lot of thought to Luna's idea of a sling. You do want to use it for the little ones, right?" asked Harry.

"Mostly the mums and their babies. So they could both relax at the same time," she said, shrugging off her top and bra.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So this sling idea...I was thinking like a little hammock. With the water flowing softly in and around it. It gives the mum a break from holding the baby all the time, yet she's right there," said Harry, picking up too many tools, and dropping two.

Ginny removed her knickers and stepped into the waterfall. Harry cursed his clumsiness, and bent down to pick up the dropped tools.

"That sounds ideal for the babies," said Ginny, adjusting the temperature of the water. She stepped in.

"Okay, well, while you're letting the pool fill up I'm going to -"

He turned and saw her. He dropped the hammer again. It fell on his foot. He didn't even feel it..

"The water pressure is perfect," called Ginny, brushing her long wet hair off her face. She gloried in the water running over her body.

Harry dropped the whole tool box.

Ginny closed her eyes, trying not to feel how hard her heart was pumping; her pulse pounding. Then she let herself go. This was what she had been like before Josh. Letting the joyful experiences fill her life; the simple things. Dancing in the rain. Swimming naked. Undressing for her lover. Open. Open in her heart, in her mind. Open to wherever her senses took her. It was a gift; a gift she had denied for too long.

"The temperature is perfect, too," called Ginny, turning around.

She almost jumped out of her skin, because there was Harry. He was right there. His eyes inches from hers; burning into her. His mouth inches from hers. He was still wearing all his clothes, although now they were getting wet, they clung to his body.

"Most people remove their clothes before taking a shower," she said, softly.

"Don't mess with me, Gin," he warned.

"I'm not messing with you Harry. This is who I am," said Ginny.

"This," he said, gesturing to her body, " is a pretty brazen thing to do. Getting naked in front of me. You could give a guy ideas, you know. Bad ideas...naughty ideas," he said huskily.

"Harry, this is what you're going to be stuck with. A brazen woman who likes to get naked. For her lover. Only for her lover. No-one else," she whispered.

"God, I hope so," said Harry, hotly, before leaning down to claim her mouth.

She met him kiss for kiss. He framed her face to hold her still, so he could take control. Their kissing seemed to go on forever, until Harry pulled away.

"Gin, we're drowning," he laughed.

The water in the pool was knee high. Harry leaned down to undo the drain, then straightened. Ginny reached for him, to remove his shirt. It got tangled in his arms as he tried to shrug it off. Ginny was no hope, as she was feasting on his chest. She nipped his nipples.

"Hey! A little help here," Harry protested half-heartedly.

Ginny undid the zipper on his jeans and tried to drag them down. As they were wet, they had moulded to his body. The more they pulled, the tighter they clung to his body.

"We'll need to spell them off," said Ginny, sinking to her knees. "I need them off now!"

Harry looked down at her, and knew he had to have her soon. "Fuck it," he said.

He turned the waterfall off, and grabbed Ginny. He side-apparated them to her bedroom upstairs, where he banished his jeans and underwear. He stood before her naked, as did she.

"Impressive," she smirked.

"My body or my magic?" Harry shot back.

Ginny took a long appraisal of his body. "Oh, definitely your-"

Harry didn't let her finish her sentence, as he kissed her passionately, picked her up and lay her on the bed.

Laughing, she surrendered to him.

His teeth grazed her collar bone. His fingers danced around her rib cage. Her fingers caressed his shoulders, running down his side, reaching around for his butt.

"I love you, Ginny. Not just want you. I love you. Now, tomorrow, always," he growled at her throat.

"I love you too," said Ginny, running her tongue around his ear.

He sank into her, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She fitted him perfectly, just as he remembered.

"Take me," she whispered. "Higher, hotter, every way you can."

"No," he said, nipping her bottom lip, "you take me."

She flipped over, so she was astride him. Sunlight came into the room and made her wet skin glisten. Their need threatened to spiral out of control. He thrust up to meet her body. She claimed his. Together, they reached their climax and tumbled over the edge.

He pulled her down into his arms. He kissed her sweaty forehead, as she gathered her breath back.

He leaned over to face her. "You," he said, looking her eye to eye, " are the sexiest woman in the world. You take my breath away. I'm proud to be a man, your man. I love the way you respond to me."

Her heart stopped, then came close to bursting.

"I'm going to build that house for us, Gin. I've got money saved, and I've got a part-time job in Godric's Hollow. Or I could go back to being an Auror. I'm not sure yet."

"Mmm-mmm," murmured Ginny, kissing the spot over his heart.

"I want us to get married. Maybe have a couple of kids. I-I'd like three or four,"said Harry running his hands through her hair.

"Four," agreed Ginny.

He tightened his grip on her, and rolled her over so he was on top. "You healed me. You made me whole again. Thank you, my love."

"Love is what heals. It always will. You healed me, too," she said, moving under him.

"Say you'll marry me," demanded Harry, his green eyes so intense.

"I love you," she gasped, feeling his hardness against her softness.

"Does that mean yes?" asked Harry, moving into her.

"Yes. Yes, yes. YES!" cried Ginny, feeling that wonderful rush build up inside her.

Harry claimed her mouth, just as he had claimed her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

One year later...

Ginny Apparated from St Mungo's to Godric's Hollow. She liked to arrive near the small group of shops and walk home, particularly on a lovely day like this July day. She stopped in to pick up some flowers, which she planned to lay on Lily and James' graves as she walked past on her way to the home Harry had built for them. It was nearly completed; just the final cosmetic touches were left.

She waved to Father Brian, the minister of Godric's Hollow Church, as she left the graveyard. She smiled at the small group of children playing in the park. Noticing her, they ran over to greet her.

"Hi, Mrs Potter, how many babies today?" asked ten year old Nathan.

"Two little girls today," smiled Ginny, handing over her bag as he offered to carry it for her.

"Twins?" asked six year old Sophie, handing Ginny a flower, which she placed behind her ear.

"No, but I went to visit my sister-in-law, Penny and her twin girls. Today has been a very pink day," laughed Ginny. "How was your flying lessons?"

"Cool, Mr Harry let me go higher than I've ever been before. Look, he gave me a special stamp," said seven year old Ryan, holding up his hand.

"Wow, Mr Harry doesn't give stamps out to just anybody. Great job, you must have really tried hard today," praised Ginny.

Ryan swelled up with pride. Several other children had joined their little procession, and were telling Ginny about their flying lessons too.

Three year old Sally pulled on Ginny's sleeve, so she stopped and knelt down to talk to her. "Are you going to the Big House?" she asked.

"Yes, Harry and our friends are working on the finishing touches. It won't be long till Harry and I can move in," smiled Ginny.

"Yay," cried the children. Harry always had time to play with them, and let some of the older kids help out around the house. They all adored him, and had grown to look forward to Ginny and Harry moving in to their home and becoming neighbours.

"Children, don't you be bothering Miz Potter now," scolded Ryan's mum.

Ginny waved to her. "They are no trouble, Mrs Gertig. Looks like they're coming with me to see the latest progress on the house, okay?"

Mrs Gertig waved back to her, and Ginny and her followers soon made their way to the Big House.

All the locals had taken an interest, and were pleased that Harry and Ginny were eager to meet their neighbours and be a part of their community.

Ginny bypassed the front door, and made her way round the back. She saw Harry near the deck, talking with Parvati Patil. She and her sister were responsible for the decorating inside. Ginny definitely needed to talk to her before she left.

A voice called out, and then Ginny saw Neville making his way from the back boundary of their property towards Harry. Ginny knew Harry had wanted to get him to help with the garden, and supposed he'd been here checking it out.

Seamus was walking around when he spied Ginny and the children. "Ah, here's my workers," he grinned at the children. "'allo, me lovely," he greeted Ginny, with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Seamus, what's the latest?" asked Ginny.

"Well, if you and Harry want to take a walk through, and you're happy, I'm done. It's been one of the biggest jobs I've ever done, what with Harry wantin' to incorporate some of those Muggle ideas into it. I like the way the deck turned out, though," said Seamus.

"Me, too. The whole place looks amazing. You know Harry and I are are really happy with what you've done. We'll be happy to recommend you and your team for any work, Seamus," said Ginny.

"Ah, thanks. With all the help Harry's given us, if he ever needs a job, he can come work for me! All right, give me a shout if you need me for anything. I'm gonna be startin' to clean up. Anyone want to help? I'll buy me 'elpers an ice cream," said Seamus.

"Me, me," cried the children. They followed Seamus back towards the house. Ginny smiled as she watched them go.

Suddenly, arms came from behind her and pinned her to a body. A body she knew so well.

"Hello, Mrs Potter," said Harry, nuzzling her neck.

"Hello, husband," grinned Ginny, turning around to kiss him properly.

"I see the kids followed you home again," chuckled Harry.

"Yes, they couldn't wait to tell me about their flying lessons with Mister Harry, and to ask how many babies I had today," laughed Ginny.

"Did you pop over to check on Penny and the girls?" asked Harry, tucking her arm in his as they headed for Neville.

"Yes. The girls are fine, it's Penny that's frazzled. I, ah, hope you don't mind, but I told her we'd have the girls this weekend. I know they're only four months old, but Penny really needs a break. Besides, we'll need the practice," said Ginny.

"Great. Maybe we can take the twins over to see Tonks and little Teddy. Merlin, I can't wait to go Christmas shopping for his first broomstick. Kind of a Marauder tradition," chuckled Harry. "Wait, what do you mean, we need the practice?"

"Hi, Ginny. Well Harry, shall we show her what we've done?" asked Neville, interrupting. Harry nodded.

"Okay, so, we've given you a pond over there," said Neville, pointing. "It's a similar size to the one at the Burrow. Now, this is what I really wanted to show you," said Neville.

He pulled back some low-hanging branches, and it was like stepping into a fairy garden. Neville had created a little oasis, with so many different plants. There was lots of colour, there was a bench for sitting on, and there was...

"A waterfall," gasped Ginny. "Oh, and a tree-house!"

"Yep," said Neville, proudly. "The waterfall actually feeds into your pond. It was the perfect spot for it. There are some lillies planted over there, they should grow really well. I've left the shrubs and ferns, as I think it looks more natural, but I can add more colour if you want."

"Oh, don't change a thing, it's perfect the way it is. Oh Harry, our kids are going to have so much fun playing here," sighed Ginny, hugging Neville, then Harry.

Neville looked relieved. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I better get going. Got a hot date tonight," he said, winking.

Harry and Ginny nodded, and walked Neville back to the house. Seamus and the children were nowhere to be seen.

"Has Parvati gone?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "No, she should be inside. There were a couple of things I wanted us to discuss with her about the master bedroom. Shall we go in?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I need to discuss decorating the room across the hall from ours."

Harry frowned. "I thought we were going to leave the other bedrooms for now. You know, until we need them."

Ginny smiled. "Well actually, we are going to need that room soon. Like in about seven months."

She took Harry's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "I had it confirmed today. I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry stared at her, then picked her up and spun her around. "Are you serious?"

Sirius called out, "No, but I am. What's all the excitement about?"

Harry placed Ginny back on the ground, took her face in his hands and kissed her. "You are amazing. Just when I think you couldn't possibly make me happier, you do. I love you so much, Gin," he whispered.

"I love you too," said Ginny, with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius. "Excited about the house being finished?"

Harry put his arm around Ginny, and turned to face Sirius. "Gin just told me she's pregnant."

Sirius stared at them, then threw his arms around both of them. "That's just about the best news ever. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations, Red," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Sirius. Oh, there's Parvati, I just want a quick word. Would you excuse me a minute. Parvati?" called Ginny, hurrying off.

Harry and Sirius watched her go. Sirius turned to see Harry with tears in his eyes.

"I'm gonna be a dad, Sirius. Me! Can you believe it?" asked Harry, increduously.

Sirius hugged Harry. "Yeah. I can believe it. You're going to be a great dad, Harry. Both you and Red; great parents. That's some lucky kid."

"I'm the lucky one. Ever since Ginny came into my life, things are only getting better and better. I guess I need to thank you and Remus for that," chuckled Harry.

"Well, you could always name your first born after me," said Sirius, clapping Harry on the back as they followed Ginny to the house.

"Gin and I have talked about kids names. You know, hypothetically. We both liked James Sirius for a boy, actually," said Harry, softly.

Sirius stopped. He looked choked up. "You...really? James Sirius, it has a nice ring to it. I'm honoured, Harry. Truly touched."

"And Lily Luna for a girl," continued Harry.

"They should be here. Prongs and Lil would love that they would be grandparents," said Sirius, sadly.

"They are here. Here in Godric's Hollow, here in our hearts. We won't forget them, Sirius," said Harry.

"Harry, Sirius, come up here," called Ginny, from the master bedroom. It had a small balconey on it, where Ginny stood beckoning them.

"She needs to get away from the edge. Come on," said Harry, worriedly. He took off in a run.

"Oh Harry. Another few months of worrying like that, your hair will turn grey," laughed Sirius, running along side him.

Harry entered the house, surprised to find it so dark. "Hey, what happened to the-"

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!" cried everyone.

Harry looked around at everyone in his lounge room. He saw Andromeda, Remus, Tonks and baby Teddy. Neville and Seamus were there, cheering. They each held one of the smaller neighbours children. The older ones were waving balloons at Harry; their parents standing behind them. Most of the Weasleys were there, except Charlie, who had returned to Romania. Even Penny, Percy and their twin girls, Phoebe and Priscilla were there. Kingsley and Gawain were there from the DMLE. Luna, Rolf and their twin boys were there, too.

"I'm overwhelmed to see so many people here. Thank you all so much. This has just about been the best birthday ever. My wife, my beautiful wife has just given me the best present. In seven months or so, we'll be bringing our very own baby here to our lovely new home," said Harry, emotionally.

Gasps and squeals could be heard. Molly rushed to hug Ginny. Some of the neighbours clapped.

Ginny made her way to Harry's side, where they accepted congratulations from their family and friends.

Harry's life had changed so much over the last twelve months. Now, as he stood surrounded by people who cared for him and Ginny, he knew a happiness he had never even dared to dream about.

Love had healed.

END


End file.
